


Behind these angry eyes

by Darkwishme



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress, Swearing, let the girl be free, though fluff too, wanda just needs support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishme/pseuds/Darkwishme
Summary: We all know how Steve breaks his team out of the Raft, but what happens when a certain Maximoff is battling more then her brothers death? Wanda was beaten and broken down to a shell of her former self, forced to wear that shock collar for her own 'safety'. Scared of those around her.... But will that fear turn to anger?I suck at summaries XD I read something last night that had left me thinking to what happened and how she ended up sat slumped against the wall and not fighting like the others and it just left me wanting to write something from her perspective.Wanda/Natasha is end goal!





	1. What lead to this?

**Author's Note:**

> To get an idea for what I'm basing this on, look up https://i.pinimg.com/640x/5e/98/f2/5e98f20886a4201f12ad6bc32da9c8b1.jpg

Wanda Maximoff was a prisoner, again.

Locked up, chained up, restrained and utterly unable to do anything except stare at the wall in front of her. Once lively eyes were now dead, hiding nothing and yet everything in her head. Completely on guard as if expecting the worst to happen. And she had every reason to believe just that. 

Wanda Maximoff was a prisoner to America, her fourth home after her parents death. And it seemed like this place, would be her final home.

Her first home after her parents untimely demise, the apartment nothing but rubble now, was out on the streets. Pietro had done everything and anything he could do in his power to ensure that she was safe. Be this guarding over her as she slept, giving her the last of their food or just giving her the warmest clothes he could. Stolen or not, they did whatever they could do to survive. And honestly, Wanda hadn't felt all that remorse or guilt for the shop keepers they stole from. It probably helped that each night she wouldn't fall asleep without whispering her small chant of 'they probably deserved it' over and over again. After all, she had seen what some of them were like. Saw the cold glares thrown at people. Heard the harsh slurs and comments whispered behind their backs. And, everyone has to do what they had too to survive. That's how her and her older brother survive the first few years. Eventually getting enough money for themselves. 

Their second home wasn't the best, and one part of her preferred the streets because at least there she was /free/. But this home gave her that security of having a roof over her head, protected from the rain and storms that weren't all that uncommon. Wanda and Pietro had willingly volunteered for this 'experiment'. They hadn't been fully informed to what this 'experimentation' involved. Or at least, certain facts and figures were left out. The main one being that they would have their bodies altered, changed, /enhanced/ almost. 

That was the first time she had been locked up.

Confined to that small room with her brother in the room beside hers. Separated and yet unable to change or alter that fact, instead she was forced to listen to her brothers cries and hear as his body slammed against the thin yet reinforced walls. 

She had never thought that her life would... End up like this. She had powers. Red whisps slipped from her fingers if she concentrated enough and soon, she learnt to control it better. Got the hang of it and she was excelling in all the tasks they asked her to do. Wanda was trained to be a weapon and so was her brother. Against the Tony Stark who had been responsible for their parents death. And they didn't hesitate to agree to do that. This, was the perfect opportunity they needed to strike back against the male who had done this to them. Who had made them homeless and so broken that nothing could fix them. He had changed apparently. Stopped making weapons and was now working for the good of the world. Having saved said world and nearly died doing so. It didn't bring back her parents though. So their plans didn't change...

Yes, her and her brother was still locked up and experimented on. But they could still be free. Could yell, scream, kick and fight as much as they wanted. As long as they did as Hydra (they didn't find out their name till later on) wanted them to do. 

The twins didn't have a home when with Ultron. Instead they jumped from place to place before switching sides when they found out his whole plan. They wanted revenge on Stark, not to end the world and start again almost. So.... They left. 'Bailed' almost and went to warn the others to what he had in plan. And... They had actually worked along side Tony Stark and realised he had changed for the best. 

Wanda's third home was..... Lacking something.... Missing something important that then stopped her from calling it an actual home. Living with the others had been.. Magical (huh, how ironic was that? Seeing as her powers were magic). 

Yes the others were still wary of her, but others like Clint and Steve had practically welcomed her with open arms. She was allowed to train with the others, allowed to go where she wanted (except the lab of course but like hell was she going there) and, better yet, she wasn't locked up in her room. And yet... This wasn't her home...

Because Pietro wasn't here. 

Because Pietro had died protecting Clint and a child. 

At first she had been angry... Angry that Clint had let it happen and yet.. After awhile, she grew to accept that fate. That her brother, her best friend, her other half, was dead. And she couldn't blame it on Clint. It had been her brother's idea and.... He had died a hero. Not just to the young boy, but to Wanda too.

Her last home was this cell that she had been locked up in. Straight jacket tight around her torso, arms pinned against her side and hands flat against her body while a shock collar hugged her neck. Ensuring that every little move she made, threatening or not, was greeted by a large shock. One that would leave the girl gasping and crying out in pain.

This... Was her home now. 

And she was a prisoner for simply existing, for picking wrong, for being born, for being herself.


	2. Just before..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before Steve (my fav boi) came to their rescue, it leads up to it for the next chapter!

Wanda couldn't remember how she had ended up here at the Raft. She was sure that it had something to do with Tony though, maybe some sedatives too in all honesty, because like hell would she just give in willingly and allow herself to be dragged back. To be tied down and restrained like she had been... Maybe she should've stayed at the Avengers tower after all... Yes she was trapped. Yes she was watched and forced to stay inside, but she wasn't treated like a /criminal/. Not after she had saved the world from Ultron's plan to end it all. 

Though.. Just as she thought of that the news report that had played only the morning before her life fell apart. The very same report that left her feeling sick and light headed at the same time. 

Wanda had been responsible for the deaths and injuries of those in the building when the bomb had gone off. If only she had reacted quicker. Had focused more. Had better control of her powers to move the bomb higher into the sky where /no one/ was around. Where no one could be hurt. And yet she hadn't. Instead she watched in horror as people screamed and cried out in pain, calling for each other whilst stumbling to escape the building. One pale hand had lifted to cover the shocked gasp that had left her mouth. Eyes wide in complete and utter horror. 

Pietro had died a hero, and Wanda couldn't even do anything right while alive...... 

Maybe their positions should've been switched. 

Wanda was sure that Pietro would've done better then her. She was 100% sure on that. After all, he always knew what to do when she didn't. He was better at this whole thing. He hadn't wanted to just get revenge, Wanda was the one who had pushed him to that, and even then, the main reason why he stuck around was to make sure that his baby sister was okay and safe. He hadn't died for her, but she was sure that he would've if he needed too. She was just thankful he didn't. Because if he did, then she knew for certain she wouldn't be able to cope with that news. And Wanda would've done more then just destroy those robots around her and hunt down Ultron. But Wanda tried not to focus on that.

Not now... 

Not unless she was willing to get tazed again. 

Instead, she just sat wallowing in her cell because that's all she could do now. The straight jacket wrapped tightly around her was enough to keep her from using her powers to break out of this easy cell. Wanda wasn't able to use her powers by speaking a spell, it wasn't that easy (god sometimes she wished it was. That was she could be out and free by now, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case) and instead she had to use her hands and fingers to control her magic (nicknamed 'Chaos'). But, to have this shock collar on too? Its over kill, and they're all aware of that. Clint points it out over and over again to the guards, to Tony even, anyone that would listen and maybe try and get the collar removed. But what can they do when they aren't fully aware of her powers. What she could do and control? They keep her locked up of course. Make sure she cant move a muscle in case she dares to use her powers against them. And she's used to that by now. Which is a really fucked up thing to think of, she scolds herself mentally. 

That's how her life is now though. Wanda doesn't get a choice in this matter anymore. Tony had taken that away from her when she had gone against him.  
Don't get her wrong, she had fought and done everything she could do to stop them from chaining her up, but each time she had struggled, dared to speak out, dared to even /breath in deeply/ she was greeted with the harsh shock of the collar. She couldn't even lift her hands to try and tug at the collar. To try and stop it. Instead she would stay curled up on the ground, tears slipping from her eyes and waited until a guard came in to drag her back up. 

Clint had tried to speak to her, tried to get something out of her, done everything in his power but it didn't work. The only response he got was a broken stare before she was looking back out of the reinforced glass in front of her. Clint had taken a beating for her. He had stuck his neck out way too many times...

Maybe he felt pity for her. After all, her brother (the only thing she had left in this world) had died protecting him. So maybe Clint wasn't doing this because he was a friend... Maybe it was just because he /pitied/ her. Well... Whatever. Wanda wasn't going to be responding anytime soon. 

She could just see her reflection from the glass in front of her and.. She was disgusted with herself. 

Wanda was pale, paler then usual, she looked /ill/, that's how bad it was. She was thin too, frail, shaking and trembling. The bags under her eyes did nothing to hide the dead look in them, hell, even her eyes looked glazed over. But not out of boredom. Anything but that in all honesty and..

This was her life now.. This was it for Wanda Maximoff. Her brother had died a hero, people forever speaking nothing but praise for the young adult and honestly, she couldn't want anything better for him.. He deserved that... But the youngest held the burden of it all. The burden of her parents death forever haunting her closed eye lids, the feeling of her brothers life being ripped away from hers (it had taken Clint and Steve /hours/ to get her to let go of her brothers dead body, tears streaming down her face and grip tight on him. Desperate to hear his voice. To feel his grip on her too, but it never happened) and now the burden of being a war criminal. To be locked away and watched over as if she was a ticking bomb, ready to explode. 

Wanda had given up hope getting out of this place...

As long as she stayed still and quiet... She wouldn't be shocked. She wouldn't be abused and she was eager to keep it that way. 

Too busy lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the commotion happening just outside the reinforced doors, or Clint calling out to her once more...


	3. We'll get out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to the rescue but is shocked to see how his team has been treated after the fight at the airport.

*Told more in Steve's perspective*

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken Steve all that long to break into this waterborne prison like hell, if it could even be called a prison. He had seen the basic blueprints and... This was no place that he, or his team should end up. Not after the countless times that they had all risked their lives to help, to save and defend the public. No matter what, they hadn't deserved this... Never. And he wasn't just going to leave them here either, like hell that was going to happen. And... Well, it was easier to break in seeing as he was a 'Super Soldier' and could take on a large group of armed men easily. And this time there was more room to move around in compared to that cramped elevator. How nice of them. 

It hadn't taken him all that long to knock out the guards and the men in the control room. Cursing softly under his breath before then approaching what he could only guess to be where his friends, not agents or colleagues, but /friends/ were locked up. And the second the doors slid open he couldn't help but freeze. 

His eyes wide as he took in the ex-Avengers who had stood beside him locked away in reinforced glass, steel bars and some, mainly Clint, looked like he hadn't gone down without a fight. The dark bruising on his right cheek bone and matching black eye gave that away rather easily. 

It took some a split second to realise he was there. The others followed suit afterwards, large grins pulled on their lips and yet, one was missing-

His blue (and green eyes) fell on the last cell. This was being significantly more reinforced and protected compared to the others and, there, at the back of the cell sat a small, thin figure. Barely moving. At first he could've have mistaken the fact that Wanda was asleep, maybe even sedated at worst, but it wasn't until he stepped further in the room that he saw her eyes were open and very much aware of what was happening around her- or, at least she didn't looked drugged.... But she wasn't moving. Barely responding to the fact that Steve was in the same room and about to break them out. In fact, nothing changed about her. Dull eyes stayed focused on whatever was in front of her. 

Steve clenched his hands, gritting his teeth before slowly making his way around the room. Unlocking those closest to him first before both her and Clint are making their way to Wanda's cell. And just before Steve could break her out a hand is grasping his wrist. Not tight or what could be described in a threatening way, but its light and careful yet tense, and its enough to make him pause. Looking back to Clint who had just silently pointed at Wanda's neck and- is that a /shock collar/?! 

Had they honestly treated her like an animal?

Like she had to be /controlled/ because she was that dangerous? Wanda wasn't dangerous. Not at all. Hell, Steve had just knocked out over twenty men and women with his bare hands. Clint could fire arrows and hit his target without even /looking/. 

Wanda was just a kid. 

And it breaks his heart to see her like this. 

It isn't until he steps directly in her line of sight that he gets some reaction from her, its small, but its something... Even if that a flinch and a wince from the once energetic girl. And as soon as he starts to open the door shes pulling herself away and into the corner of the room. Her entire body shaking, trembling, as the doors were opened. Eyes squeezed shut tightly while she was carefully unrestrained. Arms falling limp at her sides. 

It isn't until he tries to reach for the shock collar, that she senses his hands moving up, that she panics. She whines and tries to lean further back. Panic and fear written on her face because- he was going to get hurt because of her. He was going to get shocked. Why didn't he realise that she was doing this to help him?!

"Shhh.. It's okay Wanda.. It's alright. They're not going to hurt you. I promise okay? I'm just going to remove this collar," He almost spat the word out but kept up with his calm and soothing words, as if he was talking to a scared animal, trying not to scare her or make her any more panicked. "off from your neck. Okay? It's alright." 

And then it hits him...

Why would they need to have this on her when her arms and hands are already restrained? Because they don't understand her or her powers. They just want her quiet, to stay still and don't do anything that could be meant to hurt them... And they did just that. 

Breaking the girl down to nothing but a shaking scared mess. 

And in the end... It takes both him and Clint to to coax the scared girl out. But she remains quiet, remains silent, stays to herself and she doesn't let anyone get close. Not even after they make it back to a safe place that Clint had hidden away. Instead she locks herself away. Only coming out when she has too and even then..... She doesn't speak to anyone. Just keeps her head down and avoids everyone. 

Wanda wasn't the same. 

And they all knew that.


	4. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally got my laptop up and working again! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter sort of makes it up. I'll try and get another chapter up tonight as I'm out all day tomorrow

Team Captain America- consisting of all ex-Avengers, and a few other people they picked up on the way (Bucky and Scott) hadn't had an easy time breaking out the Raft. 

Actually..... That part was probably the easiest part of it. Seeing as the guards were already knocked out, they could escape through the plane that T'Challa had leant them and actually get back to land. It would take awhile but honestly, no one was in a rush. Not after being locked up in a remote place, being isolated and yet not at the same time. And, since they had also been separated from their team leader they all were eager to talk to him. 

Or well. The majority of them anyway. 

Sam and Scott were eager to talk to him, to hear what had happened and how he had been able to avoid being thrown in the Raft like they had. And... It wasn't a pleasent memory to think back on but he knew that they deserved to know. 

It was just the fact the the other two ex-agents weren't sat with them that made him feel bad. That he should've fought harder. Should've done better to make sure that this shouldn't have happened. They didn't deserve this. 

Yes, Clint was okay (aside from the light bruises and scraps that Steve was sure he got from fighting against the guards; or simply having too many quick snarky comments) but he was on the run now. He wouldn't be able to see his family for awhile, not without putting them in danger because they were all aware that if he went back, Tony wouldn't hesitate to storm that place. Kids or not. And no one would want that, not after Laura had a baby so soon.... 

But what struck a nerve was how Wanda was sat curled up on the floor in the plane. Knees pulled close to her chest, arms wrapped around them and her face hidden in them. 

She refused to talk, to move, to do anything really. She had put up a fight though when Clint had tried to rest a hand on her shoulder. 

Almost had a panic attack when Steve got to close to her and it was clear that she had been really affected by what they did to her. 

And it wasn't fair.....

Dodging the police that was out searching for them hadn't been that hard. It wasn't exactly easy either but it wasn't impossible. Thankfully, they all knew how to blend in, and despite how unresponsive Wanda could be, she caught on quickly on what she had to do. Staying somewhat distant as the small group made their way down the darkened street to the 'safe place' Clint had stored away in case he ever needed it. Thankfully it was just large enough for them to fit in to it. 

Steve, Sam and Bucky (they had made a quick stop to pick the latter up. T'Challa was helping him with a replacement of his missing arm) shared one room, while the other three shared the last one. Not that it was a problem. 

Steve and Bucky were pretty much used to moving around and camping in various buildings that they could call home. No matter how briefly. Sam wasn't all that picky either. Scott quickly passed out on the air mattress that had been dumped in the closet, Clint following suit on one of the twin beds and.... Wanda couldn't sleep. 

Couldn't bring herself to shut her eyes in fear that she would wake up to find herself back in that cell. 

To have her arms restrained and that shock collar pulled tight against her neck. A constant reminder that if she dared to do anything she would get shocked. And she couldn't do that. Not now. Not in case she did something, anything, she didn't care /what/ she did but she knew that it would be something. 

Maybe she whimpered too loudly? 

Maybe she breathed in too deep? 

Maybe, she just shifted wrong. 

Wanda wasn't sure but she knew, or had been /conditioned/ to believe, that any little thing she did she would be punished for it. 

Which was why she stuck to herself, that way she couldn't be hurt neither could the others. 

And it didn't seem like the others were honestly that bothered by her lack of presence. She only came out of her shared room when everyone had quietened down or late at night. More then a few times had she bumped into Steve and Bucky quietly talking in the kitchen. Steve would flash a soft smile her way before then dragging Bucky back to their room. A few times she had caught Clint looking at her with a worried gaze when the bags under her eyes darkened. When she would shy away from the others... When she would whimper when someone got to close to her. 

But at night, when no one was around, she felt the most calm, most at peace and most... Feeling like her old self. 

Even now, standing at the kitchen counter with her back to the front door, hands busy with making the large mug of tea in front of her, she felt calm. Like what had happened to her was a bad dream. 

It wasn't. She knew that for sure but she could hope. 

Grabbing the milk from the very run down fridge that had been already here, she couldn't help but sigh at the little amount that was left. They would to go buy some more.

Clint had been the last person to go to the stores and do the shopping. Of course in a disguise and he went when it was busy so that the cashier wouldn't really have a chance to recognise him. 

Pouring the last bit of milk into her cup, she didn't hear the sound of the front door being unlocked over the sound of the rain hammering down just outside the paper thin walls and creaky windows. 

She didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps until it the person was in the room and it was too late....

Everyone else was asleep... 

No one should know that they were here....


	5. Runaway

Natasha knew deep down in her heart that she should’ve sided with Steve, that she should’ve spoken to Tony and tried to talk him down from this ‘Civil War’ (which the media had officially decided to call it) fight that he was so /hellbent/ on proving Steve wrong. Hell, the fact that she had even /asked/ Clint if they would still be friends after all of this only backed up the guilt that was turning in her gut. Leaving her to feel sick and dizzy almost to the point that getting out of her bed a chore in most cases. 

But she did it. 

Natasha Romanoff pushed on, stayed by Tony’s side even after shocking T’Challa a number of times to prevent him from getting to Steve and Bucky, as well as ensuring that Tony didn’t do something stupid. And she could do this. She could ignore the eyes watching her, the cautious and wary actions directed to her, but what she couldn’t deal with though was Tony’s response. The fact that he had so easily pointed out her past, that being a double agent was in her DNA, it was a low blow. One that no one had the right to point out. Because no one knew what she had been through. At least…. Not fully. 

So Tony had no right. And with a narrowed gaze she made sure he knew that. That Tony knew that he shouldn’t mess with the Black Widow. 

Natasha was someone that shouldn’t be messed around or poked or prodded at. 

Which was why she had left after that, she couldn’t be there any longer. She had to go and get away before they soon turned on her too (Natasha knew what had happened to the others but was unable to break them out, plus by the time she had tried to come up with a plan it turned out that Steve had already broken them out) and she fled with only the clothes on her back. 

Tony hadn’t been happy to find out that she was gone but like hell she cared about that at the moment. And Natasha hopped around the states for a little while. Using her skills and training to blend into the background. To disappear almost. Only going out when she absolutely had too but locked herself away in one of the many safe houses her and Clint had set up in case they ever needed it. 

And she was extremely thankful that they had now. Not that she couldn’t cope without them but it was nice to have a head start for once. 

But the peacefulness didn’t last for long. Like usual Tony had searched high and low for her, the fact he had access to the states cameras meant that he had an unfair advantage. And to keep him off her back she continued to move around. Which resulted in her being in her /current/ situation. 

Dressed in one of Clint’s old hoodies, black skinny jeans and black combat boots to match. The hood was pulled up over her head, using it to hide herself almost while also protecting herself against the harsh rain beating down upon her. The trip from the subway station to this hideout hadn’t been a long one, in fact it only last fifteen minutes top, but it was still long enough for Natasha to get soaked. 

Which was why she hadn’t even hesitated to unlock the old door, pushing it open with a heavy sigh and tired eyes. At first not even realising that someone else, or other people, were also in the apartment until she heard the sounds of someone making themselves a hot drink in the kitchen. 

Her body tensed, her hands clenched beside her as she slowly approached said kitchen. Knowing instantly she could take this person by surprise… 

And as she rounded the corner she couldn’t help but freeze, eyes wide as they landed on the familiar sight of the short brunette known as Wanda Maximoff, with her hands raised and red chaos magic slipping through her fingers. Her own gaze narrowed dangerously at Natasha. 

“…. I’m unarmed.” 

Okay… so maybe they weren’t the best words to go with but hey, she had to reassure her somehow.


	6. Encounter

Wanda stared at the woman in front of her, heart hammering in her chest and brain running 100mph yet she didn’t speak, not even when her hands were poised and stretched out in front of her. Dark eyes stayed narrowed, her body tense and ready to lash out the second Natasha tried anything. The spy was quick, trained and deadly, but Wanda was faster and deadlier. Her powers outmatched Natasha’s strength. Just as long as Wanda kept her distance from her she was practically safe. But her words got her to pause. Got her to falter for a second. 

“… I’m unarmed.” 

That was all Wanda needed to hear for her gaze to flicker around the room as if debating what she should do in this case. And it’s clear that Wanda doesn’t know what to do. Probably too much. And she instantly curses herself for being so easy to read. That Natasha could use this against her. 

But she doesn’t. Instead she stays where she is, giving Wanda plenty of time to finally come to the conclusion that she could trust her. 

If it wasn’t true then Natasha would’ve stormed the place, wouldn’t have given them the time to prepare themselves against being locked up again. And it’s at these thoughts that the panic brings to seep into her body. Her heart hammered harder and faster then before, her blood runs cold, worry coils in her stomach, the floor falls away underneath her- until Natasha’s moving again. Only a subtle little movement. One involving a slight step back but it’s enough to get Wanda to snap out of it. And immediately (later on she would imagine herself looking like a deer in headlights but for now she doesn’t care) and immediately she’s stepping away. Hands still raised and her magic seemed to flex and flicker erratically for a second before calming back down. Reminding herself that she’s safe here. That no one will hurt her. Not while Clint and Steve are around. She wouldn’t be taken back to that hell hole again where she would be shocked and collared again. 

She hears someone else approach from the room she had just left, prompting her to lower her hands quickly and break eye contact with Natasha. Turning her head enough to see Clint standing in the doorway. Blonde hair disheveled, the old shirt crinkled and the shorts he wore hung lazily off his hips, sleep still in his eyes. But it when he spots Natasha that it slips aside. A smile pulled on his lips and he steps forwards to greet her. To which Natasha does the same. 

The tension slipped from the red heads shoulders. 

But Clint seems to have forgotten about Wanda’s ‘no touching’ policy, his arm grazes against her bare skin and the touch alone makes her flinch as if she’s been shocked (and honestly it sort of feels like she had). Jumping away from him with a small whimper. 

The sound brings the older agents to a halt just in front of her. Natasha’s confused gaze contrasts against Clint’s hurt and worried look. 

And because he’s Clint, he can’t leave her alone when he heard that sound. So he goes to approach her, this time hands raised so that they’re in her line of vision, but even that unsettled the damaged girl and she shakes her head. “Don’t…” A small whisper leaves her lips. Cringing at how weak and fragile she sounds. Completely different to the strong girl she had once been. The very girl that her lost her parents yet continued, who lost her home and marched on, who lost her brother and struggled forwards to a goal they had both fought so much for. Who was nothing but a shell of who she used to be. Reduced to this jumpy-shaky excuse of a girl. 

This wasn’t the Wanda Maximoff that had obliterated those robots from before. That had reduced them to /ash/. She wasn’t the girl that had ripped Ultron’s heart from his chest because he had done the same to her. 

Instead she was just the kid who had nothing else to lose except herself at this point. And even then she wasn’t sure if she had all of herself left. 

And it the change of character doesn’t go unnoticed by the great spy who raised an eyebrow in response to Wanda’s reactions, but she didn’t say anything. Not while Wanda shakily grabbed her cup and left the room. The door slamming shut loudly behind her, the message of ‘leave me alone’ rang loud and clear in the red heads opinion. 

“What.. What happened?” Natasha asked, turning his gaze back to her friend. Of course she knew that they had been locked up, that they had been ‘put away’ for the public safety, but she didn’t know the full story. She doubted Tony did too…. Unless he did and then that was just a whole new level of messed up.

“You really don’t know do you?” Clint asked in a somber way. To which she shook her head at. “The raft really messed us up. Mainly physically but Wanda…. Wanda was messed with mentally too. They put her in a straight jacket, Nat, they put a /shock collar/ around her neck so if she did anything she got punished for it.” He leant against the counter. “The first time I touched her after we broke out she ended up screaming, ripping herself away from me and throwing me against the wall….” 

He breathed in shakily and ran a hand down his tired face. 

“I convinced her to join us, Nat. We trained her to defend herself against the enemies but not against those we could trust. I took her from the tower.. Not because she needed rescuing but because she wasn’t helping herself. And now look at her. She can’t even speak above a whisper. Can’t fucking wear necklaces without freaking out.” It was clear that Clint was deeply upset by this. But he tried to shake it off, a tired smile cracked on his lips. “That’s for another day though… How the hell did you get away?” 

Natasha just rolls her eyes at that, storing away the information for a later date (or maybe even to ask Wanda about it later on, if she ever got the chance), and crossed her arms over her chest. “Not an interesting way like you guys. I didn’t escape from a prison. But I’m also dead tired. Think I can try and get some rest? And clothes?” 

The male just nodded. “We got a fold out bed that’s also the couch you can have. I’ll also get you some clothes.” Clint moves to the airing cupboard, pulling out some spare clothes for her. “I’ll get the bed out, you get changed.” He called out to which she nodded and headed to the nearby bathroom. Unable to help as she paused and looked at the room Wanda had gone into though. A soft sigh left her lips before getting changed. 

She could worry about that later… When everyone was awake too. 

God. Tomorrow was going to be hectic…


	7. Bridges

Sleeping didn't come easy for Wanda that night, not when Natasha and Clint were just outside her door. Had seen /and/ heard her react to the simple touch of an arm brushing aside her and- god. She was a fucking mess. Wanda was a mess of a girl and there was no denying it.

'It's only a matter of time before they replace you', she ended up thinking bitterly to herself... 

And she was right. 

She was no use to anyone if she couldn't get herself better. Couldn't... couldn't function or help others if she was still too afraid to use her powers let alone speak up to anyone. But that was a fight for another day. Now, now was reserved to fighting of the demons that plaughed her dreams and behind closed eyelids. Now, was the time that Wanda would do her best to get some rest. 

She didn't actually fall asleep till nearly an hour later.....

It seemed like Natasha was having her own struggles of going to sleep too. And it wasn't just the memories the younger girl had drug up all those months ago, no, she just couldn't believe what had been done to them all. 

Yes, she had had some idea. Knowing that they had been locked up and so on, but from what Clint had told her.. This was just barbaric almost. Keeping them a prisoner and forcing them into cells and a /shock collar/ on Wanda? That was inhuman. And yet, she wouldn't put it past Tony to do something like that. Sometimes, he had the best intentions but went around the wrong way to get to them. Like locking Wanda up in the Avengers tower for example. That shouldn't have happened, Natasha agreed with that. But she also knew what this world could be like. She was still getting back lash from it too. 

So sighing for what felt the hundredth time, laid on the couch in Clint's borrowed shirt and shorts, she rolled to lay on her back. Staring up at the ceiling above her. 

It was weird to think that just under four months ago, they had been living under the same room in what could only be described as 'harmony'. Sure, not everyone got along but they all weren't dealing with some mental trauma or disbanded. 

The family she had come to call her own to be disrupted and now- now she was on the run. Just like the other ex-Avengers. 

Pushing herself up, she carefully made her way back into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. However her whole body tensed and she turned quickly at the sound of someone approaching her from behind. And for a second she curses at how unprepared she is. That the nearest weapon she had to protect herself is a glass (not that she would be opposed to using it) but just as she thinks that her eyes land on dark blue eyes that belonged to a certain Bucky Barnes. And the pair have an awkward stare off for a little while before Bucky offers a weak smile. "I'm just getting a drink too." His low voice came out in hopes that he didn't disturb the others. They needed their rest too. Natasha nods and steps aside for him.

".... I'm not going to attack you. You helped Steve, so you're in my good books." He added a second or so after they both fell into silence. 

Something that made her scoff at lightly, her shoulders relaxed some because with that comment, she knew that she could trust him (especially if Steve could trust him too). "Well, you can never be too sure." She replied lightly. Something they both could agree on. 

The pair don't linger long. And instead the two assassins retreated back to their rooms (or in Natasha's case, back to her bed) to get some rest. And, surprisingly, Natasha found herself drifting off rather quickly afterwards. 

And true to her words previously, the next day did prove to be hectic. 

When Natasha awoke it was to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Her green eyes practically snapped open and she found herself getting up rather quickly. Poking her head around the doorway to see the famed ex-Hawkeye standing in front of the kettle. His back to her but with a clear of her throat he glanced back to her. Gesturing to the coffee and getting a nod in response. A third cup sat on the side waiting beside Clint's and she can't help but quirk an eyebrow. And before she can ask who it is for, Clint cuts her off. 

"I usually make a cup Wanda.. It helps her with her Nightmares. Wakes her up faster." He was blunt with his answer. Not seeing a point to sugar coat it or hide it. But after what she had seen last night. "... Why don't you take it to her?" 

Her eyes widen at that, mouth opening in protest because though Natasha seemed okay on the outside, she was still dealing with the mental affects of having a girl like her pull out those memories that she had tried so desperately to hide. 

"Clint-"

"Please Nat, it'll help both you and her and we both know it." He scolds her as if she was a child. Leaving her no room to fight back and with a small huff, she picks up the cup. Heading to Wanda's room and gently knocking on the door. She doesn't hear anything for a second (even with her ear pressed against the thin door) before cracking it open. 

Unsure on what to expect to be waiting for her...


	8. Broken people

Looking back on it, and how Clint had told her to take the coffee to Wanda, Natasha couldn't help but wonder if this was his plan. The pair hadn't always seen eye to eye. In fact, after the Ultron thing, and Wanda using her powers to rip Natasha's open. Letting the memories that she had spent /years/ burying to come flooding back again. Haunting her both awake and when she was asleep.

But even then Clint was there for her, helping Nat cope through it all once more. As well as helping Wanda when she needed it. When she woke from the nightmares, calling out for her brother to only be greeted with empty air rather than the strong and comforting hold of her now deceased brother. It hit hard. And like usual, Clint took her under his wing. Supporting her when she needed it. He had held her a few nights when she woke up from the nightmares. Not pushing her to speak but just a comforting presence to be there, to let her cry and cling too if she needed him. And more often then not she had done that....

And...

It reminded Natasha to what she had been like. What she /was/ like. 

Because yes, the cold hearted assassin that could kill a man before he could have a chance to defend himself, still had nightmares. Still had flash backs and uncertainty coiling in the pit of her stomach. 

Said uncertainty was there right now, and she also cursed Clint internally for leaving her no choice but to do this as she stood outside Wanda's door, a slight frown on her face too. Though before she could try and back out of this, she knocked on the door. Waiting patiently before trying again. Waiting longer before caving in and cracking the door open. 

And inside, it was dark, the curtains were still drawn shut, not that she should've expected anything else, and there, towards the back of the room was a single bed. With a single occupant. 

Duh. 

But that's not the only thing she noticed. No, instead, Nat picks up two vital facts in this room. 

The first one is that Wanda is tossing and turning in her bed, and there is that distinctive /lack/ of red magic twirling protectively around her. Something that Natasha had seen the few times she had witnessed the young girl having nightmares was the presence of the 'Chaos' magic flickering around her. But now there was nothing. 

And the second, was the whimpers and soft sounds that came from the mess of limbs on the bed. And Natasha knows what it's like to feel alone, to feel like she didn't have anyone. Knows what it's like to wake with tears already on hey cheeks. So with that in mind, she carefully approaches the bed. All those years of training leads her to approach silently. Almost too silently though. Because Wanda wakes up suddenly, maybe it was just the fact that she knew someone was nearby, who knows, Natasha certainly didn't, and she stops. 

Freezing immediately and holding up a hand in surrender as well as staying where she was. Letting the panicked girl make the first move. And for a long while she just stares at her, green eyes flickered over the assassin with her heart hammering in her chest before finally, allowing her gaze to drift away. Letting the other know that she could approach her. And Natasha does. But still giving her her space as she puts the cup down.

It takes her a second before she speaks. "Nightmares?" Natasha treads carefully to which she gets a nod at in response. "Of... the Raft?" That gets her to tense and a quick nod too this time. But again, Wanda doesn't speak. 

It takes Natasha ten minutes before she decides to just leave her be, but just as she turns to leave, Wanda finally speaks up. Her voice shaky and weak almost, something that backed up the idea of Wanda not using her voice barely if not at all. 

"I... I saw. When me and.. Pietro were against you guys." The woman's accent was still thick but understandable. "I saw what was in your head. What you feared." Wanda had pulled her knees to her chest, gritting her teeth when she saw how Natasha was reacting. Thankful that she had put the cup down otherwise it would just be a shattered mess on the floor with how hard she was clenching her hands. Wanda swallowed thickly at what she next wanted to say. "D-do you still get nightmares?" 

"...... I do. But I deal with them." Natasha's back stayed to her but she feels Wanda's hopeful gaze on her back. 

"You do?" 

"Mhm... I don't let them bother me. I don't let the demons get control." 

"How do you do that? How do you cope?" Wanda pulls her knees closer to her chest. 

".... I don't. I rely on those closest to me to help me." And with that, Natasha reaches the door and pulls it open before stepping out. But before the door can shut behind her Wanda speaks up one last time. And it melts the cold heart of the assassin with his much honesty she spoke with. 

"I'm sorry..." 

To which Natasha looks back at her, green eyes unnaturally soft as she chooses her next words carefully. 

"I'm sorry too... for what they did to you." 

And with that, the door shuts. Leaving two equally damaged girls silently thinking to themselves. Wondering if they would ever be able to piece themselves back together.


	9. Shopping? Really?

It had been a few days since that fateful encounter, and ever since then, it was like the pair had done everything they could to avoid each other. 

Not because they hated each other it was just...... They never got along. They never saw eye-to-eye. And now, they both were aware of the fact that the other was just as messed up. 

Natasha had always been wary of the younger woman because of how easily she had been able to get into her head. Make her see thing that just left her unable to move or defend herself, the fact that Clint had to practically dragged her away was embarrassing enough. But now... Now Natasha knew what got to Wanda too. Saw the damaged girl underneath the crumbling facade. 

Something that she was all too familiar with. Something that she knew all too well. Something that still haunted her every night when she tried to close her eyes. How the demon just seemed to linger over her with a wide smirk and dark eyes. And now... now Wanda was dealing with the very same demon. And Clint knew this. 

Of course he did. It was why, no matter how hard they tried to avoid each other or that 'subject' of conversation, Clint just wasn't having any of it. Of course no one in the right state of mind, Barr Clint, dared to push Natasha to do what they wanted. Not unless they were willing for her to fight back. But now it was the same for Wanda. Yes the team looked out for her, was careful and gentle with her mental wounds but they gave her her time to be alone. And Natasha knew from experience that wasn't the best idea in mind. 

But how was she supposed to approach the girl who was equally as fucked up as she was? 

Natasha couldn't just walk in and say that everything was okay. Because it wasn't. 

And in the few days that she had been around for she had heard what had happened to Wanda from Steve and Clint. The latter telling her more on how he was worried because she barely even moved. Didn't dare breath in deep enough in case they decided to shock her. How any little move sent her withering on the floor in absolute pain while the shock collar crackled and sparked longer than what it was needed for. 

But Natasha didn't need to worry about the girl shutting herself away, because they so often Clint and Steve would try and approach her, either when she had been in her room for too long, or when she came out of the room. Wanting her to feel like she was a part of the team once more. 

Hell, Natasha had even noted the Winter Soldier himself making light conversation with the small girl. The pair whispered quietly to each other late at night in Wanda's home language. Not that she struggled to understand but, she never got involved. It was better that way. Have people steadily as slowly approach her rather than all at once. 

Even Nat had spoken to Win-Bucky, she reminded herself, his name was Bucky. 

The once tall and intimidating male now stood with a slight hunch, worry in his eyes and a soft expression to his face. He always seemed to wear baggy shirts too, ones that hid the missing limb that Tony had ripped off. But the two assassins talked in a mixture of languages. 

He never brought up what he and Wanda talked about, and she knew he never told anyone else what they talked about. So she knew that they could trust him. 

Currently though, everyone (or the majority of everyone) were sat in the living room. Steve and Sam were going over what money they had (and didn't have) and the food they needed to get. And who, they would send to get said food. 

It was late in the evening, Nat was surprised Steve had learnt some of her tips, though she put it down to Bucky lecturing him and so on, and hardly anyone would be out. Especially since it was raining again too. But the danger of being caught was still there. The danger of Tony finding them was still in the forefront of everyone's mind. 

Steve couldn't go. People would recognise him, plus Tony had eyes out for him, same with Bucky, Sam and Antman (Natasha really needed to remember his name) didn't really know what the others liked, and Clint... Well Clint had said that there was something he needed to fix up in the apartment. So that left two people. And honestly, going on pairs meant that if anything happened then they would be okay. Plus, with Natasha around, they were pretty much safe. 

And with a knowing smirk directed at her from Clint, said male got up to slip away to- well god knows where, which left her unable to back out of it. 

And just like before, she's approaching Wanda's door, knocking and giving her a second before opening the door. "Looks like it's me and you going out for food since the boys can't handle it."  
Natasha spoke calmly and evenly, her shoulder and coming to rest on the door frame. She wasn't going to sugar coat it or baby Wanda, but she also knew when to take a step back. To give someone their space. "So, better suit up Wanda. We had out in ten. Make sure no one really recognises you." And with that, she flashes the other girl a soft grin before slipping away. 

Feeling Wanda's anxiety and panic spike with the idea of going outside. But, she had to face it sooner or later. Just.... Natasha was going to be by her side.


	10. Closer

True to Natasha's words, she did come back ten minutes later. Wearing a pair of old faded black skinny jeans, trainers and one of Clint's many (and Wanda meant /many/) hoodies, with a cap on top. And to be honest, Wanda wouldn't think that she was an ex-famed assassin from the first glance. And yeah, she wasn't trained like the others to look closer or pay more attention, but she also knew when to look into someone's head if they were either acting or just looking suspicious. But Natasha didn't... not for this day or this weather at least. 

Many of the people that had ventured outside (they were stupid people in her opinion for going out while it was raining but then again, so was her and Natasha) would dress like Natasha. That and moving too quickly to give them a proper look over. Yes they were out of the comfort and safety of their home, but that didn't mean they were willing to give up an extra minute of being there. 

That, had been something her and Pietro had noticed whilst on the streets all those years ago. 

And now she was in a different country, the rules and laws were different, the language was different, but the people were the same. 

Selfish. Uncaring. Quick to move on. And not at all caring of those around them. 

And it was the same here. Which she was hoping would pay out amazingly in this city but there was no way that she could promise it would. But, she knew that she had a secret weapon hidden up her sleeve, she had her powers that allowed her to manipulate those around her....

If she ever dared to use her magic again. 

Yes, she threatened to use her powers. Everyone seemed to get the message not to anger her (and they were right to do so) but... she hadn't used her magic.. not since before being locked in the Raft, and even during the Raft she had tried to use her powers which... hadn't ended all that well at all. And that was what had stopped her from using her powers. The constant abuse for breathing left her broken. Unable to move without fear flooding her body. So it's only a natural response for her to feel so.... hesitant to using her powers again. Especially now. 

So yeah, they wouldn't have Wanda's powers on their side. At least not for a little while. 

There was no way that she could just. Get over this. They had seriously messed her up, and everyone knew that. And yet, Natasha was the only one to treat her almost normally and, and she missed that. Needed that. Needed to be treated normally...

Shaking that thought away, she focuses on their situation. Hands shoved deep into the borrowed coat she had picked up. The size seemed to dwarf the already slim and small girl, and the muted colour made her even paler too. So that, also helped the girl blend in to the hurried crowd. Her head tilted down as she followed half a step behind the taller woman. Keeping both quiet and to herself. 

Chaos magic itched and tingled at her finger tips. Her body, and her powers, knew that she was safe, or as safe as they could be, that she could move said fingers. Twirl some magic around her fingers just like what she did at the tower, and back in Hydra's hands. But her mind reminded her why. 

The constant flashbacks proved to be a really good deterrent against that. 

That, and the icy cold fear strangling both her throat and having a firm grip of her stomach made her think otherwise of using her magic, speaking up and just letting her guard down. 

She didn't deserve that. 

Not at all. 

It's only when she nearly walks into a guy, Natasha stopping her by grabbing her arm, does she realise that he was there. But the grip on her arm remains, and her whole body goes into panic, especially when the guy shoved her out of the way whilst grumbling under his breath about 'kids these days'. 

Just being able to fight off the urge to scream or to shove those closest to her away.

Barely noticing the panicked sound that slipped her lips or how she begins to tremble before Natasha is loosening her grip, approaching her quietly whilst keeping her other hand in view of Wanda. Muttering softly in Russian to try and soothe the girl and... it actually worked. 

Slowly, the panicked girl was able to calm down, and unknowingly, she had loved to hold onto Natasha's arm, eyes locked onto hers. 

"You're okay... you're okay Wanda. You're not there." The red haired girl gently pulled them aside and out of he way of the public. Giving Wanda plenty of time to, well, calm down and try to relax after the near panic attack. Still clinging to Natasha with wide eyes, and yet, the assassin, who was known for being cold, shrugging off people and gentle touches, didn't try and push her away. Instead, she moved slowly under Wanda's walls, gently resting her hand over hers whilst maintaining eye contact. "Breathe.... Nothings going to hurt you. I promise you that." 

And Wanda found herself trusting her. Enough that she was able to suck in a shaky breath before offering a weak and somewhat forced smile. But it was better than her panicking more. 

"Come on... Before Clint realises I've drunk the last of his coffee and throws a fit." The red headed girl smirks, giving her arm a soft squeeze before slowly pulling her hand away. Though she doesn't get far. Not when Wanda's reaching out to take her wrist again. A shy and hesitant look on her face and yet, Natasha doesn't push her away. 

Instead the pair wander into the store, Wanda holding the small list that had been pushed in her hands. Apparently she was better at reading Clint's messy handwriting. 

But Natasha knew that slowly giving Wanda control, giving her back her confidence, was the best way to help her. They just needed to do it slowly, over time. And with Natasha there... Nothing bad could happen. 

****** 

They didn't get back till later that evening. 

Everyone else was either in the kitchen, busy with dinner, or in their rooms to really notice the two female members of the team sit on the couch. To notice Wanda sitting close to Natasha's side. An old blanket bed their legs and speaking in soft, hushed voices whilst trying to warm up from the cool air. Natasha lead the conversation (of course) but that didn't bother Wanda....

And if anyone else noticed it, they didn't say anything. 

Clint's smirk was there though.....

Natasha got him back later that night though. Having tripped him as he tried to walk past.


	11. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long!!! Been ill recently and then my mental health went to shit too. But!! Have some fluff/teasing. I'm working on adding some drama soon so don't worry ;)

It had been over a week since that shopping trip, a week since they had ventured out into public and started to grow closer to one another. And despite the fact that Wanda had very nearly had a panic attack, nearly losing it in front of everyone and if it hadn't been for Natasha, then Wanda would've freaked out. But that didn't happen. Instead, the red haired woman had spoken both gently and calmly do the still grief stricken and broken girl. Calmed her with gentle words before going back to the task at hand. 

Natasha didn't sugar coat it. 

She didn't call it a day and marched the pair of them home, or whatever Clint was calling that over crowded apartment. But what she had done had been enough to get Wanda to breath. To stop and collect herself briefly before leading them both inside. Hell, Natasha had even let Wanda keep a gentle hold on her wrist whilst reading out the list she had been given. 

Natasha had been more than happy to act as a support for Wanda while the girl slowly came out of her shell. And... it took awhile. Of course it did. 

No one can go from just days of not speaking, or hardly any speaking at all, to straight up making conversations. They needed time. They needed to build up that confidence again. And Wanda was that person. So Natasha didn't bat an eye when Wanda spoke quietly, voice a little on the hoarse side due to the lack of use, it was better than the girl just staring blankly at the shelves in front of her. Natasha knew that. So she didn't press or pressure her to speak louder or to other people. Plus, they had been trying to stay undercover and not get caught. No one really paid any attention to the two women slowly making their way around the shop for the one coffee brand that Clint only drank (stupid Clint, Natasha thought bitterly before finally finding the can after twenty minutes of looking). 

And in that time gap since then, the pair had made some progress. Wanda was now willing to seek out the older assassin during the day. Approaching her with hesitant eyes, soft touches and quiet voice.

It had been weird to start off with. Neither of the two women really knew how to start a conversation, not when guilt still bubbled away at the back of Wanda's mind from the Ultron incident. She could sense that Natasha was still on edge about that too. It wasn't every day that you just /unsettled/ one of the best assassins out there that's capable of killing a man with one move. And Wanda didn't even have to use her powers to know Natasha was hesitant. It was the way that she often held back. How some days she couldn't look at Wanda in the eyes (it would normally be the morning after a particularly bad dream for Natasha, Wanda never brought it up though) and how she held herself back. In fact.... it had been Clint who broke the silence with his cheesy lines and corny jokes. Some, even got Steve to crack a smile every now and again. But the two women appreciated the help, not that they said it out loud, until they finally seemed to talk to one another easily.

Normally, they would sit or stand with each other before one of them brought up a random topic. Though the majority did focus around the subject of Clint. Either to where he was or what stupid thing he had done again. 

Clint and Scott actually got along, surprisingly. And just like Wanda, Bucky was also coming out of his shell too. 

The pair, no matter what, always came back to one another. They always came together in the evening when the others weren't around, asleep or not paying attention to them. And Natasha had noticed this. Of course she had. Being an assassin meant that you had to pick up on the little things. This being one of them. And yes, her and Wanda were on better terms but they weren't like Wanda and Bucky. And it... annoyed Natasha. Leaving the girl to clench her jaw almost and tense her hands. And at first she couldn't figure out /why/ she felt like this. She was still happy for them but.... but...

"You're jealous, Nat." Came Clint's voice from over her shoulder. Causing the red head to jump in surprise. Cursing at herself for letting him sneak up on her like that. She would have to get him back later on...

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and rested her hip on the wall beside her. "Jealous? I don't get /jealous/, Clint." Natasha replied, allowing cool eyes to narrow slightly in response. 

"Oh really? Because it totally looks like your glaring daggers at Barnes over there for getting close to your girl." Clint hums, crossing his arms over his chest with a shit eating smirk on his lips. And he knows he hits the mark (like usual) because Natasha only seems to tense further. Now glaring the daggers directly at Clint. 

"One, she isn't /my/ girl, Barton and you know that. And two, I wasn't glaring at anyone." She knows it's all a lie though. She had been staring. She had been glaring at Barnes and. She had been caught too. Great. Fucking great. 

Clint would hold this over her forever now.

And he does. He grins in response before tilting his head, light blonde locks still spiked up like usual. "Uh huh. Sure thing Nat. Whatever you say. She doesn't like him like that anyway. Instead Wanda seems to have her eyes on a certain spider." 

Hook. 

Line. 

And.....

Sinker. 

Natasha took the bait. 

Because for a second, just a second, she assumes he means that Spider-Boy or whatever his name was, and a frown flickers on her face in response. But only just long enough before catching Clint's smirk and then she knows that she's being played. And, Clint Barton, watch your back. 

But before she could actually threaten him or do anything because there's a small chuckle coming from behind her and Clint is tipping his head forwards. Natasha turns her head enough to catch the sight of Wanda looking at the pair of them, hand covering her mouth ad a sight pink blush staring her cheeks. It had been the first time in days that Wanda had smiled properly, to chuckle or even giggle and..... and so what if Natasha had been jealous of Bucky? Now... she knew that she didn't have to be. And... that was a good feeling.. 

It was also then that she knew that she was Fucked. Extremely Fucked....

It would be worth it though. 

Natasha knew that for sure...

Anything was worth it for Wanda...


	12. Bad Dreams and Panicked Hearts

"You know I'm 12 minutes older than you." Pietro paused long enough to look at his sister. A soft smile pulled on his lips despite the situation they were both in. And- his eyes are alight, gaze soft and body language easy to read. He was just..... /Alive/. 

Bouncing and running around with so much energy that she never thought that anything could happen to him. Nothing, that she could think of in this world could hurt him. He was, invincible. He had to be. He just... he had to be. 

Wanda and Pietro, the Twins. 

They wouldn't and could never be separated. 

It just didn't sound right for them to be separated like that. 

After all.... they had been together so long, had each other's back no matter what, and, and nothing could keep them apart. 

So she didn't even hesitate to chuckle, smile back to her 'older' brother and brush him off. "Go." She replies. Gaze already drifting away from him and hands raised to make sure that nothing tries to slip past her. And nothing does. Wanda stands dutifully over her task, ready for almost anything. But, like second nature she mentally reaches out for her brother. A small bout of panic flooding her system when she failed to find him but was soon reassured when they finally made that link. Wanda allowing her shoulders to slump just enough and a small sigh to leave her lips. 

But the relief doesn't last long. 

Because she feels her brother's heart rate pick up, adrenaline coursing through his veins and pushing himself to go faster, to be faster and- 

She feels it. 

Feels the push of cold silver bullets ripping through her body. 

Pain shooting up and down her body- the feeling that she had been shot herself was enough to make her freeze. 

But that wasn't even the worst part. 

Because not a second later. Wanda, the younger sibling, the last remaining link to her family, felt her brother slip away. His last breath slipped between his lips, heart stopping and- he was no longer there. 

The link was severed as he hit the ground. 

Wanda's knees making contact with the harsh ground a second later and she doesn't hold back her emotion. Not when she had just lost everything (Wanda had done so much to make the Avengers see their own fears, and yet only hers came true, was what she realised after the fight), powers lashing out and obliterating everything and anything in its past. Turning strong robots into dust under her fingertips. 

Her brother, whom had looked out for her so much, was picked up, placed on the floor and left. There was nothing no one could do for him. 

Pietro Maximoff was dead...

And Wanda had felt his life slip away, unable to do anything to stop it. 

His lifeless eyes that had once been so bright, haunted her to this day. Her dreams filled with those images alone. Leaving the girl to toss and turn because despite everything, her brother had been the worst thing to happen to her. 

And yet, waking up in a fit of a panic attacks, sobs being ripped from her throat, shaky hands clutching at her hair, but with the red haired girl sitting close to her side and gently pulling her close, tucking Wanda's head under her chin and one hand moving to ease the hold in thick locks, Wanda can't help but think that maybe.... just maybe... 

This wasn't so bad. 

Wanda's sobs are muffled against Natasha's shoulder. Yet the assassin doesn't stop her or tell her to stop. Instead she just continues to hold her. Mumbling soft words under her breath once more whilst feeling Wanda's hands curling in her shirt. 

Keeping the pair of them close. 

Once Wanda is able to breathe with out her breath hitching, or getting caught, in her throat does she try and pull away. Red, tear stained eyes flickered over Natasha's face, a broken smile on her lips and the red head wished she knew what could make her happy. Of course she knew but, she wished could help her more. Could be better for her. 

"I.... thank you.. thank you, Natasha." Wanda's words are heavy from sleep, her accent only growing thicker too. And Natasha only falls deeper and deeper for her. But she doesn't stop it. There's no use to try and stop it in all honesty. "I'm sorry that I woke you..." Natasha is snapped free from her thoughts when Wanda speaks again. Causing the red head to quickly shake her head. 

"It's fine. I was already up anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. They both know that she was lying though. 

Natasha had been asleep before she had been jolted awake when Wanda cried out, probably the loudest she had been in the last few days after being freed and. Natasha wasn't going to ignore that. 

Natasha had rushed to Wanda's room without even thinking about it. 

If there was an intruder then Natasha didn't mind kicking their ass, but the fact that Wanda was sat in her bed, crying and obviously struggling, Natasha wasn't ready for that. But she did what she could. Barely remembering what Clint did whenever she had a nightmare and acting on that alone. 

Strong, toned arms slipped around her and held her close. Taking the sobs and the small shudders of her body as best as she could. 

Sighing, Wanda rubs her eyes roughly before forcing a harsh laugh through her lips. "I can't even sleep well." Came her response. "You can go back to bed, Natasha... you don't need to stay here with me." She's already distancing herself from Natasha. Pulling away and building up those walls that would put them back onto square one. Which, Natasha wasn't going to let it happen. 

"Tell me about him." She blurts out without thinking, hand resting on Wanda's arm. "Tell me about Pietro.... please?" 

Wanda pauses for a second, green eyes flickering over her face and she weighs up her options before caving and nodding her head and lays down. 

Natasha smiles and lays down beside her too, hesitating with a raised eyebrow. "Is this okay?" Once again Wanda nods and Natasha shifts closer. An arm slipping around the brunette and holding her close. 

The pair talk quietly, Wanda opening up more and more to the red haired assassin and all Natasha does is listen. But then it switches onto her. And for once, the Black Widow opens up too. They talked in hushed tones, light smiles and lingering touches until finally, they both pass out. Natasha resting a protective arm around the other girl and they stayed close to one another. A soft smile on their lips and nothing could separate them now.

They were happy. 

Content. 

Warm and safe. 

Laid together until they had to wake up. Which, came sooner than expected. 

Clint rushing in, hair a wild mess, clothes disheveled and panic on his face. "Get up. We need to go. We've been found."


	13. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy I'm still here XD had a bit of a writers block BUT, I hope this is okay!

Wanda had barely five minutes to get changed in. And even then she wasn't sure if she had five minutes. It felt shorter yet longer at the same time? 

She just... focused on one task at a time.

Shaky pale hands moved to tug on the large sweater that she had claimed as her own a few days ago. Dressing in ripped skinny jeans too and wearing thick boots, perfect for this mornings early wake up call and the chill to the air. She even threw on the thick coat that she had worn the previous day. 

All of this served a purpose. The main one to keep her warm and hidden as she wasn't sure how long they would be travelling for, let alone when and if they found the next place they would staying at. 

Looking back they had been reckless. Staying in the same area for quiet awhile but... they had made it into their home..

And now they had no option but to leave it behind...

Like how Wanda had left her home.

Her brother.....

Natasha, on the other hand, wore a long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, old faded trainers and one of Clint's many old hoodies to keep her warm. It was simple but still served a purpose to hide her. 

After getting changed, the girls had been tasked to make sure that they had everything. That nothing was left behind that could give away who had been here away. And they were doing a damn well good job at it. Or that was Wanda's opinion anyway. Wanda had grabbed a few of Clint's arrows that had been hidden away (seriously... why did he need to hide them? /Especially/ in the air vents?!), one of Sam's shirts and just simple stuff like that where as Natasha spent the majority of her time talking to Steve and Bucky. 

Going over where the best place was to go, if they needed to split up and so on. 

It was probably better if Wanda stayed out of that mess anyway. 

Long brown hair had been tied back up and out of the way, allowing Wanda to move quickly without the fear of getting her hair cut though.... maybe she should cut it.... like Natasha's maybe? Or at least take some length off of her hair. It would probably do her some good in all honesty.... Pietro had always teased her about it, but at the same time he had like to play with it. Run long, pale fingers through her brown hair as he mumbled softly to himself. So maybe she shouldn't get it cut then..

At least. Not yet... 

Wanda jumped slightly when she heard her name being called. Cursing herself internally for letting herself get distracted before looking up. Green eyes met green instantly and she relaxed faintly again. 

"We're splitting up. Less chance is getting found, easier to move and blend in too." Natasha quickly filled her in as well as telling her where they would all next meet up. They had until a certain time too, which, Wanda guessed it made sense. Any later and they knew that something was up. "Steve and Bucky are going together, no surprise there." Natasha leans her shoulder against the nearby wall, a smirk on her lips as she then looked over to the two ancient fossils (she was well aware it was a dig at Steve, but he knew she was only joking). "Clint, Sam and Scott are going together too. Which... leaves us then." Natasha finished before quickly adding with a raised red eyebrow, "If, you're okay with that?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine with that." Wanda quickly nods. 

Aside from Bucky and Steve speaking to her, and Clint being able to calm her down slowly, Natasha was the only other person she could trust. And, she allowed Natasha to get closer than the others.

And she knew that Clint had most definitely spoken to Steve about this just in case they ever needed to split up. 

Clint's thoughts weren't exactly quiet after all. It was easy to know when he was up to no good....

But she could worry about that later. Because with her agreement, everyone begins to leave the apartment black. Natasha and Wanda at the end of it all. 

"Right. You know the place and what time we have to be there by.... good luck, and stay out of sight." Steve looks over the rough and tumble group he has. Offering them all a gentle smile before giving the all clear to leave. And that's how team Cap is once more split up. 

Steve and Bucky take off in one direction, Clint and his group in the other, leaving Natasha and Wanda to stand in the middle of the street. The sun just peeking over the high rise buildings. "We should get moving..." Natasha speaks up after taking a small step closer to the witch who just nods again, fiddling with her hoodie sleeves with thin, small yet long fingers. "We'll be fine. I know a shirt cut. And if we're lucky, we'll beat Clint. Meaning my bet will win us something good." Natasha lightens the mood with a small chuckle, and it's one that's returned with one of Wanda's. Finding it nearly impossible to not relax around Natasha and by this point of whatever this relationship was, she didn't care. Instead she just gestured for Natasha to lead the way. 

And even a few blacks away they could hear the sirens as the police arrived at the apartment they had been staying at for the last couple of weeks. And Wanda can't help but shift closer to Natasha with worry filling her body. They couldn't get caught. They couldn't. 

Wanda didn't want to go back. Didn't want to be locked up like an animal again. 

Natasha senses her worry and takes her hand gently. Giving it a soft squeeze whilst leading the way down a nearby alleyway, stopping them from having to push through the early morning rush of people. "Come on... we haven't had anything to eat, and I don't know about you but I'm starving." Natasha grins. Hoping to distract the girl even more because she knows that Wanda is panicking over every little noise around them. And at first she doesn't really respond but it takes her a second before she nods her head. A slow grin working on her own lips.

"Sure..... as long as you're buying." She teased. Yes, Wanda had grown up on the streets before being taken in by Hydra and tested on, but she had grown up with Pietro. And he always thought he was good with the ladies no matter how many times Wanda denied it. 

He wasn't... bad bad. But he wasn't great either. 

Some of the stuff he said was just... ugh. 

Natasha couldn't help but stare at the girl beside her. 

The very same girl who had been too shy, too nervous and too scared to actually speak to her, was now teasing the famed assassin as if they weren't being chased by Tony and the authorities. With a laugh though Natasha bumps into her shoulder with her own, nodding her head as her eyes seemed to glint almost mischievously. "Sure sure... this time I'm buying though." She poked her side. Making sure that Wanda can see her hands at all times though, yes she was better with contact, but that didn't mean that people could just grab her again. So with that in mind, Natasha makes sure to keep each touch gentle and light. "Next time you'll be buying though." 

This gets a scoff out of Wanda as she rolls her eyes too. "Sure sure." 

The pair continued to slip between the alley ways to get to a small looking cafe, both hidden and tucked out of the way that they shouldn't be found. It's only then that they watch the news unfold on the to, replaying the same scene earlier to where the police had arrived at the apartment building. Storming the place rather quickly. But they were too late. 

Steve and his group had fled just minutes before hand. 

Wanda had just let out a breath of relief when she caught sight of the familiar red and gold metal figure flying through the air on screen before shuttle being followed by a caped man and- and she knew them both. 

Tony and Vision talked briefly before splitting off. Taking off in different directions as if searching the city now. That was the last clip from the scene as it cut back to the studio. Wanda only tensed more and ducked her head as they only shifted slightly in their seats. Wanda bit her bottom lip, eyes darting around before she felt Natasha's shoulder bump against hers. It's enough to stop Wanda from getting lost in her head again (something she hadn't realised she was doing until just then) and look back over to her. "We're okay.." the red head mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Nodding, Wanda flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the lukewarm cup of tea in front of her. 

It wasn't great but... she wasn't going to waste it either. After all, they had limited cash anyway. 

They both end up staying at the cafe a little longer than originally plan. Not that the waitresses were going to kick them out. As long as they weren't causing trouble, making a mess or not buying anything, they could stay. But they did have to leave eventually, having picked the time where it was less busy outside and it was on the darker side too. It would help them slip in and out of the crowd without getting caught. 

So after a second the pair make their leave. Leaving a tip for the waitresses seeing as they had let them stay before wandering through an alleyway. Both Wanda and Natasha had fallen into idle chatter as they walked. Just, talking about various things but never lingering on one topic for too long. In fact, Natasha was just telling Wanda an embarrassing story of Clint's when she was interrupted. 

"Wanda." Oh no. She knew that voice. Of course she did. 

Turning, the shorter girl peered up to the red skinned man as he hovered just a few meters off the ground, green and yellow cape behind him. 

"Wanda... I think it's time you return back to your room." Whether Vision meant her room back at the Avengers building or at the Raft, Wanda had no idea. But at the same time she didn't want to know. Just the thought alone of going back to the Raft left the girl feeling sick, panic seeping in her veins and twisting her stomach into tight knots. 

"Please... don't make this any worse.... I'd hate to use force..." he added.


	14. Vision...

Wanda isn't too sure on how long she stands there for, shocked into silence with her brown eyes wide and face paling at the sight alone of Vision. Shocked that he had been able to find them so easily... and, well, if he had found them, did that mean the others had been found too? Had Clint been dragged back to the Raft kicking and screaming? Had Steve been battered black and blue over Bucky? And- god, what happened to Bucky? 

With the brief time she had had to get to know him she knew that he wasn't a threat. That he had been controlled and forced to do things he didn't want to do. He had even consoled in her that he could remember some memories and not other. 

And....

And Wanda had offered her powers to him. Had offered him the chance that she might be able to use her powers to erase those memories.

To erase those words forever programmed into his head. Forcing him to be a tool- a /puppet/ almost. 

And yet he had denied it. 

Had pushed aside the offer in fear of her accidentally triggering him back into the Winter Soldier. And Wanda knew where he was coming from, knew that sometimes to remember was the best thing for someone. So she didn't push him. Didn't say that this would greatly help him. That this was /right/ for him. Instead, she bit the inside of her bottom lip and nodded. 

Wanda didn't bring up that topic again. 

Because, she understood that though something bad and traumatic had happened to him, it was also a part of him. 

It was the same with her. 

She didn't want to remember Pietro's death. Didn't want to keep feeling how his body grew cold and limp as his last breath slipped between his lips. She didn't want to remember any of that. All she wanted was to forever keep the memory of her brother, happy, bright, bouncing around and full of life brother in her mind. But she couldn't erase was had happened to him. Instead, she would use it to forever fuel her to do what she feels is right....

And right now, she can't help but waver slightly under Vision's stare. 

How her own eyes couldn't meet his and instead she focused on his shoulder as he slowly descended to stand on the ground too. 

"Wanda. Please. You still have time to go back, I'm sure if I speak to Mr Stark you'll be allowed back into the Avengers building." He spoke, not quite picking up Wanda's discomfort over the overall thing. 

It wasn't Wanda who spoke up next though, or actually moved, instead, Natasha had shifted herself subtly to stand a little in front of the smaller girl. This action alone made Vision blink, pause and actually look over at her. As if he hadn't noticed the red haired assassin until now. 

"Oh... Miss Romanoff. I knew you had gone but... I didn't realise you too had changed sides." His voice seemed to lose the softness it once had for Wanda when he addressed Natasha. And though they didn't have any weapons with them, Vision made sure to keep some distance between them. After all, he knew that Natasha was a skilled assassin, able to disarm anyone with only a couple of moves and Wanda, well, she could control him couldn't she? 

The mental reminder to their last 'fight' still left him a little on the sore side. 

Having been stopped and halted by the smaller girl before then forced through the many levels of the tower and /deep/ into the earth was bound to do that to someone. Especially if that someone was near impossible to beat like himself. Vision proved just how well he could do in a fight back at the tower and at the air port. Having phased Clint's punches through himself and using the Mind Stone to halt them in their tracks. 

But Wanda could stop him. 

And it seems like they were all aware of that, seeing as both Wanda and Clint had been able to leave the tower all those weeks ago.

"I hadn't really 'changed sides'." Natasha replied. 

"No, but that's what you double agents seem to do best at. Mr Stark had said there was a possibility of this happening." He added, feet firmly on the ground, head tilted and watching her carefully. 

Natasha bristled at that. Gritting her teeth, eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands clenched too. 

"Vision." Wanda spoke up before Natasha could, a warning tone to her voice. 

It was enough to catch his attention. Eyes snapping over to the shorter girl who had finally spoken up, once more going against what he said. Leaving the AI (well.... sort off) to stare at her in silence. As if trying to come up with a response. "You still have time, Wanda. You didn't know that this would affect you like this. You made a bad decision." He tried to step closer to her. Seemingly unaware of how Wanda tensed and her eyes darted down to the floor. Don't be like them, Wanda." 

As he reached out to take her hand he was soon stopped, Natasha having grabbed his wrist and halted his actions. Glaring at him coldly. "She can make her own decisions, Vision." The red head warned though still aware that they had to move, that they had to leave before someone else found them too. Which also lead to green eyes darting around them quickly to make sure that Tony hadn't arrived either. 

"Oh I'm sure she can Miss Romanoff. But some incentive might help." And with that Natasha is caught off guard, ripped away from Wanda. 

The pair struggle for awhile, but with Vision's advantage of phasing Natasha's hits (if he was human he was sure that he would be on the ground by now) before holding her arms tightly behind her back, bruises to be left behind. "Please, Natasha. I don't want to do this." She only struggled more which left him to sigh. And- with a simple but harsh blow to the back of her head Natasha can't help how her world faded briefly. Vision going black and leaving the girl to fall to the ground heavily. 

"Don't make me do the same Wanda." Vision warns, already taking a step closer to her. 

He knew that she was reluctant to use her powers. She knew it too. And with Natasha on the floor.... what could she do?

"Please..." He advances on the still shocked girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action to be added/included in the next chapter ;)


	15. Let go!

Vision stands in front of Wanda, his gaze somewhat soft and yet still guarded at the same time. Looking down and telling her what to do if she was a child all over again- and before she can correct him his hand takes hers. 

And the once comforting and warm touch is cold.... colder than what Natasha's hand was. 

His touch is greatly different to Natasha's. 

Where his was gentle, hesitant and filled with uncertainty, Natasha's was filled with confidence, strength and.... and understanding. Who else was better to understand that Wanda was alone in this than Natasha? To know what it was like suddenly thrust into a situation where she didn't want to be? Where what she was doing was right until the last minute? To have been experimented and toyed with over and over again? 

Natasha knew.... or at least, Wanda felt like they had a bond there that Wanda trusted her. 

So she doesn't really hesitate to pull her hand back, even taking a step away from him. Her walls slamming up to protect herself again. Even her eyes narrowed at him, something he wasn't used too. And it clearly caught him off guard. 

"Don't touch me, Vision.... don't pretend that you didn't know what they did to us there." Wanda's voice is equally cold, accent thick as she speaks, showing just how she truly felt on this matter. Her gaze darts to the dazed agent still sprawled out on the ground. 

Natasha had fallen hard, and with her arms being slow to stop herself, her head had made contact with the concrete floor quite hard. Enough to daze herself. Leaving her limbs slow and clumsy to move. Hell, even opening her eyes seemed to be a real struggle at the moment. Not one she was willing to give up easily of course. She was an agent after all, one from the Red Room and- she never gave up. 

"Wanda, you must understand, you went against the Accords. You forced their hand." He tried once more, using a tone that only seemed to upset her more. "We had no choice." 

"'No choice'?!" Wanda scoffs. "You had every choice! You could've done anything but lock us up! Clint was /beaten/, Vision! He was beaten because of me!" The girl can't help but lash out. Having not felt this amount of emotion since well... since Pietro's death. Since she felt her brother's heart stop, felt his last breath leave him before her went cold. 

And this time, she wasn't experiencing loss. 

This time, she was angry, frustrated and hurt. And just like before she can feel the Chaos magic tingling at her fingers. The power ran down her arms, coursing through her hands and ending at her finger tips. Begging for release. To lash out, to protect herself against whatever threat that dared to stand in her way. And at the moment, that threat was Vision. And if he continued on like this then he would soon come to realise why she had been a threat to more than just Ultron. She had reduced the copies of him into mere ash and dust, and really, Vision wouldn't be all that hard to do either. Not that she would, but if he dared to push her anymore then maybe, she would have to remind him... even if she was hesitant to use her powers just yet. 

Vision seems to pause, almost lost for words with how she had snapped at him. 

He was used to the shy, withdrawn and quiet Wanda. The girl who was scared of what others thought, worried to what she could do and yet here she was, throwing glares and harsh words at him. Ones that he doesn't appreciate. "I understand Mr Barton had been injured. But he had fought back against the guards." 

"He didn't deserve to be beaten!" Red wisps of magic sparks between her fingers. Dancing and weaving but it kept flickering, as of sparking in and out of focus dangerously. "I didn't deserve to be locked up and shocked like an /animal/!" The girl spat. Anger clear in her heavily accented voice. 

"Wanda.... you're not thinking clearly.. please. Let me take you back to the building. I'm sure we can sort something out." He advances again, hands lifting up to try and rest on her shoulders, as if to belittle her more, but she doesn't let him. She raises her hands to push him away. 

"I'm not going with you." She tries to step around him to get back to Natasha but he grabs her wrist to stop her. Halting her movements with ease. And no matter how hard she tries to tug away from him he stands his ground. Barely moving at all. "Let me go Vision." 

"Wanda, you are coming with me. I have already informed Mr Stark that I've found you and Miss Romanoff." Wanda's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth. Unable to help the panic that coursed through her veins. 

Natasha by now had been able to recover, at least enough to be able to push herself up without her world spinning so quickly. Though aware that there was a cut on the side of her head too, which, wasn't great. "Wanda..." the red haired girl croaked. Though the pair didn't seem to notice her, at least, not yet anyway. 

His grip tightens and he grabs her other wrist, pulling her close and the pair faced each other. The 'witch' stared up to the AI in front of her. "I'm sorry Wanda. But I can't let you go. You will have to come with me, and back to the Raft." 

That... that was the final straw. 

Not being given the choice, being belittled, told what to do, held against her will and then told she would be returning back to the 'hell hole' she had escaped a short while ago... she snapped. 

"Get off!" Chaos magic ripped through her hands, hitting him squarely in his torso and sending the taller man flying back. Wanda was the only one that got land a decent hit on him so of course whenever she did it took him by surprise. And this certainly caught him off guard. 

Vision is sent flying through several walls, enough to give them some time. And for a second, Wanda can't do anything but stare in shock and confusion. At first not at all understanding what had happened until her gaze dropped to her hands. Red wisps continued to spark and sputter as her anger finally died away and- well that was the first time that she had used her powers properly. 

"-nda.... Wanda... Wanda!" And he shorter girl blinks rapidly, turning back to Natasha who was leant against the nearby wall heavily. Concern written on her face though not concerned about herself. Instead Natasha's gaze drifts to the whole in the wall that was already beginning to catch attention, and yet Wanda doesn't speak. She can't. She's- she's unable too. 

She had just caused harm to someone else again. 

"We need to go." Natasha reaches to take her hand. Feeling the unusual heat in Wanda's hand (choosing to focus on that than the fact Wanda had flinched away from her to start off with) and she gently tugged her close. "We need to go now. Avoid the streets and cameras. If, of Tony's here. He won't give up easily." 

Wanda can only nod, ducking her head and following Natasha. Though moving to help support her seeing as the red head was still light on her feet. 

Yet Wanda can't help how her gaze drops to her free hand. Unable to shake how it felt to have her powers back. To feel strength, to feel like no one could ever stop her or lock her up again. And.. and she wanted to keep that...

No one would ever lock her away again...

To ever hurt her. 

Pietro may not be here anymore to look after her, but she finally had the strength to protect herself.....


	16. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again XD

Wanda and Natasha stumble through the alley ways, the two girls clutching at each other for support as they both helped the other girl away from Vision. Natasha more held on for balance but guided them where to go where as Wanda clung to Natasha for reassurance, out of shock and horror of what she had done. To feel so powerful using her powers again and- 

How /good/ it was to get back at someone, who she had trusted, to betray her and hurt her so much. It was good. It had been amazing to get Vision back. 

And that terrified the younger girl. 

Because she didn't want to be a villain, to be known as the girl who lashed out without thinking, to be a 'monster', to live up to what the public thought she was. Because she wasn't any of that! Instead she was just a poor girl that had watched her parents, waited for her own death to come but it never did. Who had been sleeping rough, promised a better life, tricked and experimented on before then feeling and /knowing/ that her brother had died. Feeling his last breath leave him as he laid on the ground. Hearing the ragged, slow and weak sigh escape through heavy lungs. Feel his heart stutter before completely stopping and- no. She wasn't going to be dragged back into those memories. Not now. 

But at the same time. She didn't want to lose this power again. And some part of her knew that she never would. Ever again. 

"We need to hide somewhere.... get off the streets." Natasha spoke, red hair whipping around as she checked around them. And Wanda was thankful that at least she had a good and calm head on her shoulders, because she wasn't checking. Wanda was just following where Natasha was leading her. Shakily though. And barely paying attention to the number of twists and turns they took before she realised that they were being lead to an old, run down looking motel that certainty looked like they wouldn't bat an eyelid at the sight of two shaking women stumbling in. 

And aside from the guy behind the counter definitely eyeing the pair of them up, though his gaze did linger on Natasha more, the pair were 'home free' almost. 

The only problem with the fact that they had come here late at night, and how the motel itself looked like any low life would come here, there was only one room free. With one double bed. 

Oh well.

Wanda was comfortable with Natasha, and the assassin was the same with her. And with what happened earlier Wanda doubted that she would be getting any decent rest any time soon. 

The witch took great care with guiding the taller girl towards the bed. Sitting her down with a shaky smile before shooting off into the bathroom connected to their room. The sounds of cupboard doors opening and closing filled the quiet room, Wanda soon came back with bandages, cloths and painkillers. All, which had been found surprisingly in the mirrored cupboard above the sink. She hadn't been able to get a good look before, but she had assumed that Natasha had a cut. If not, then well, at least she still had the painkillers. 

Dumping her hoard on the bed beside the still winding assassin, she then raised the damp cloth. 

"Let me check the back of your head... he hit you hard and-"

"Wanda, breath." A warm hand settled on top of hers. The touch was gentle but firm, enough to shake the brunette from her panicked thoughts. And- she did as she said. Exhaling shakily, only then realising to just how much her hands were shaking. How her fingers felt numb and uncoordinated, how they didn't want to work with her but instead against her, it was- 

"Natasha I-"

Once again her hand was greeted with a soft squeeze and the brunette cuts herself off. Frowning and looking down at her lap. 

"It's okay. I'm alright, what about you though? Did he grab you tightly?" Natasha held her wrist gently and pulled tugged her closer. To which Wanda can't help but need and lean into. And with that Natasha wraps an arm around her waist. Her hand coming to rest on Wanda's waist and gently rubbing her thumb against her, hoping to calm her down more. And it works... to an extent. 

The pair sit in silence for awhile, long enough that Wanda begins to feel herself calm back down that it's only then that she realises what the room is like. It isn't... it isn't amazing. But with their limited money and need to get off the streets, they couldn't complain at all. 

The room was small but basic, with the double bed in the centre of the back wall, the large window was dirty and old looking, the 'on suite' bathroom desperately needed a bleach bath (Wanda refused to think of /what/ happened in there, but there was a questionable blood stain by the bath tub) and even the faded, old, stained wall paper in this room needed upgrading. The flickering light over their heads only made Wanda's headache worse. 

Where she hadn't used her powers in /ages/, or at least not properly, it had taken a lot out of her. 

She didn't even realise that Natasha had slowly shifted them both to lay back on the bed until Wanda was nuzzling into her neck. The hold she had on Natasha continued to be tight even when the old, rattling AC began to lull her to sleep. Her breathing evened out slowly until she was asleep. Eyes shut and face lax of any fear, concern or panic. 

Natasha lays with her for half an hour. Just listening to her breathing, feeling her hand rise and fall in time too. And she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.... to be this close to Wanda. To know that she was trusted and to have the girl she liked curled protectively into her side. 

Natasha would get Vision back.... 

That's if Wanda didn't get to him before she did... 

The Black Widow fell asleep not long later. Their positions shifted some so that Natasha had both arms around her now. Holding her close as the girl continued to sleep the rest of the night away.


	17. Sweet hearts, bad dreams

When Natasha wakes the next morning it isn't calm, peacefully or slow, instead, she's jerked awake by the person beside her. 

The red head groans, her head throbbing more than last night seeing as she didn't take any pain medicine. Cursing under her breath, she then brings a hand up to rub at her eyes roughly. The light that had been left on was too bright for her sensitive eyes, cursing more before finally turning to look at the girl beside her. 

Wanda is tossing and turning again, soft whimpers slipping through her lips and her eyebrows are furrowed down. Breathing quick and ragged and it's clear that she's having a nightmare. It's not hard to guess it realise. The red wisps of magic weaving around her made it obvious that her subconscious believed she was in danger...

Which, she wasn't. 

Natasha knew she wasn't. 

Even Wanda's conscious knew that. But right now, her subconscious had control. Changed and altered her perception.... and the only thing that could stop these dreams were the girl laying beside Wanda. 

Breathing out shakily, Natasha pushed herself to sit up carefully before resting her hands on Wanda's shoulders. "Hey... hey Wanda. Wanda you're okay." The assassin whispers, gently shaking her to start off with. Not wanting to actually jolt her awake. But with hardly any response from her, apart from the increase of her whimpers (and the soft sound of Natasha's heart breaking in her chest that only she heard), Natasha attempts to wake her up more. Shaking her a little harder- which, looking back wasn't a smart idea. Because before she could react she's shoved away. Hard. 

And if it wasn't for her natural reflexes then she would've landed awkwardly on the floor. Thankfully though she's able to roll and catch herself at the last minute. Halting her fall off the bed onto the cold unforgiving floor. And as she looks up she's met with wide, panicky eyes. Said eyes are still misted over as Wanda slowly comes out of her trance. Wakes up properly after her nightmare. And when she does the realisation is immediate. 

Pale hands lift to her face in shock at what she's done, immediately pushing herself away and further up the bed, putting some distance between herself and Natasha who had yet to make a move. 

"I-I'm so sor-sorry." Wanda mumbles through shaking hands, eyes wide and heart in her throat, unable to believe what she had just done. And before Natasha could speak to console the shaken girl, Wanda is jumping up. Hands fumbling with the coat she had chucked to the side. Movements unsteady as she finally yanks it on too. "I sh-shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be putting y-you in more danger I-" Natasha's up and moving towards her slowly, making sure that she's in Wanda's eyesight as she does so, but even then it scares the girl. Leaves her standing frozen in fear. And for a second, Natasha misreads the situation, Clint would get a kick out of that later if he was to ever find out (he never would) that Natasha misreads what's happening, and approaches her. 

And Wanda doesn't take it to well.

She's in shock, afraid of what she's done, and Natasha's approaching her, all of this makes her feel trapped, back on the Raft again and- and she can't focus. 

"Stop!" Its sudden but uncertain, strong but wavering at the same time. A hand is lifted up. The normally flowing red wisps of magic are jaggered, movements sharp and deadly as they whip around her hand. 

Natasha knows when she's stepped to far. So she stops immediately, hands raised but concern on her face. 

"Wanda... breath. You're okay.. you're not on the Raft." Natasha would normally try to approach her, like what she had done with Bruce/Hulk. Speak calmly, approach slowly and don't make any sudden movements. But the difference between Wanda and the Hulk is that the Hulk wouldn't feel like he's trapped, that he's being pushed in a corner because he could get out. Wanda on the other hand has been pushed in that corner. Had been electrocuted over and over again for doing a simple move, something Natasha had read and heard about. 

So she knew that with Wanda she would have to move carefully. 

Natasha meets Wanda's gaze, seeing how once soft and careful eyes were now glazed over in fear. It was clear that Wanda wasn't here right now. Instead she seemed to be reliving whatever hell was going on in her head. "Wanda..." Natasha spoke, shifting on her feet in front of her. "Wanda, it's me, Natasha." Once more her magic arches wildly in her hand but no move was made towards her, so Natasha took this as a good sign and shifts closer. 

"It's okay, we're at the motel remember? No one followed us here, and I doubt anyone would recognise us too. We're safe here, and so are you." Natasha pauses, keeping eye contact with Wanda with her hand still outstretched. 

And that's all it takes for Wanda's gaze to break, to flicker around the room as if reassuring herself that yes, this was true. Natasha was right. They were at the motel, not back on the Raft. 

Slowly, Wanda focused on her five senses to help bring her back, to reassure her once more. 

She can see the flickering light above their heads. See how the light sends shadows flickering and out of focus as well as the sun rising through the dirty glass. How the wall paper needs to be updated /now/ or at least, it needs repairing. Several spots on the wall has the paper peeling off in uneven strips, revealing the gross, dirty yellow paint job underneath. 

She moves onto taste next. A slight coppery taste is somehow in her mouth and for a second it leaves her confused. Attention briefly wandering before coming to the conclusion that she had bitten her lip during her nightmare, morning bad but she could taste the blood. 

The room doesn't smell all that great either, but it's better than the Raft. Being constantly surrounded by the smell of seat water and machinery yet also mixed with a weird hospital smell. Wanda knew there was no way in hell she would ever be able to go to a beach again without having a panic attack. And right now, she's doing her absolute best /not/ to focus on that seeing as she had just had one. 

Wanda then focuses on touch and feeling. Or the lack of feeling the right restraints of the straight jacket that is. And as she makes note of this the red wisps finally begin to flicker away. Dying down to faint sparks.

And lastly, she focuses on what she can hear. Cars driving past, both loud and fast, allows her shoulders to finally slump under the pressure of what had happened and how she had let this affect her. Her hand lowers shakily and slowly before finally giving away, and like that, her knees give way too. But Natasha is there. Natasha is always there, ready to catch the crumbling girl as she falls into her arms. 

Hands moving up to grasp at the back of her shirt. Small sobs being ripped from her lips as she further curls into Natasha's welcoming arms. Holding the smaller of the two close as the red head gently hushes her. The pair of them knelt in the middle of the floor. The carpet faded under their knees but at the moment, they don't care. Wanda can only think about one thing right now, and that is crying into Natasha's shoulder. Not that the agent seems to mind. "I-I /attacked/ you." The girl sobs harder, burying her face further into Natasha's shoulder. 

"Shhh... you didn't know, Wanda..." Natasha tries, combing a had through the tangled brown locks. Gently unknotting said locks whilst keeping the other arm wrapped around her waist. "You were having a bad dream... I shouldn't have tried to wake you up like that." 

Wanda just sniffs and shakes her head, trying to calm down again. "But-"

"You wanna know something?" She cuts her off gently, voice light and soft though. And she stops, waiting before feeling Wanda's small, weak nod against her shoulder. "You... you saw what happened in the Red Room. You know the training I went through. Well one of the first nights that me and Clint had shared a room after he 'convinced' me to switch sides, I had a bad dream too." Natasha continues to speak slowly for Wanda, her voice light too. "I was back there, and Clint being Clint thought it would be a good idea to wake me up," Though, so had Natasha. "long story short, I broke his nose. He whined like a baby even after I put it back into place. Trust me, you should've seen it, whining, pouting and more." An amused chuckle slips through Natasha's lips, noting that Wanda had stopped crying by now. Instead the other girl had gone quiet, the only movement was the small rise and fall of her chest against her own before she too chuckled, only a little though. 

"You /broke/ his /nose/?" Wanda asked, lifting her head to look up at the red haired girl, red stained eyes met green. 

Natasha flashes a grin and nods. "I did. And I put it back. Someone had too." She tucks a lock of Wanda's hair behind her ear. "He wouldn't admit that it was me having a nightmare. Instead I had done it before our 'truce', and I'm glad he didn't tell them what actually happened.... you're the first to know actually...." the last part is mumbled affectionately, eyes softening and looking down to her. 

And the pair just.... sit there... looking at each other. 

Wanda's aware of the rush of blood pounding in her ears, how warm her hands are getting, and how pretty Natasha is and- 

Wanda leans up, pressing her lips against Natasha's before she can chicken out. Her eyes drift shut and it only takes a fraction of a second before Natasha is kissing her too. 

And for a second, just a second, everything feels right. That nothing bad could ever happen to them in this moment of time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	18. Light touches and happy smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy who knew exams were /that/ stressful? Anyway! It's a small, light hearted update, but I'm already working on the next chapter that will be definitely longer!

Natasha and Wanda stay like that for a little while. Natasha's lips pressed against Wanda's and the pair stay knelt on the floor, but it's Wanda who pulls away first. Cheeks red, eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest. And her mouth opens to apologise yet nothing comes out, the words getting caught in her throat before Natasha is leaning down to press yet another kiss against her lips. The kisses are slow and soft, gentle to not scare away Wanda. Staying liplocked until they both have to pull away to breath. 

Wanda takes a shaky breath in, biting her bottom lip and looks up to Natasha. Expecting her to push her away or to regret the kiss. But Natasha doesn't react like that. Instead she just smiles faintly and- god Wanda feels like she's died and probably gone to heaven. 

Maybe she would even see Pietro up here too.....

Tell him everything that had happened. 

That despite losing her parents, losing him hurt the most. Even without her powers it felt like her heart was being ripped out and torn to pieces, that nothing could ever match that pain and that she missed him so much. 

It didn't seem like she would have that chance though.

But she's brought back down to earth when she realised that Natasha's spoken, and yet she didn't catch a single word of it. Causing her to blink almost owlishly up at her, to which Natasha chuckles at. 

"I asked if you wanted to get up off the floor." Natasha thankfully repeats. To which Wanda's cheeks flush dark in embarrassment before nodding and gently pulling away to stand up. But before she could pull away completely from Natasha her hand is being gently held. Keeping them both close as they shuffle towards the bed again. 

Wanda's quiet, mulling things over as the pair sit down, and Natasha picks that up. Turning to face the other girl with a soft though curious look on her face. "Are you okay?" Natasha asked, giving her hand a small squeeze. 

"Yes.. yes I'm okay, sorry I just... Pietro used to tease me on my crush on you." She admitted with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "Though we didn't like Stark, or the Avengers that much, I did have a crush on you." 

Natasha can't help but smirk softly. "You, had a crush on me?" She would use this against her later on. How could she not? Though she did make a small mental note on the slight sad tone Wanda used when mentioning her brother. Of course it was still a sensitive subject. Natasha couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose a brother, both literally and metaphorically. She knew that Wanda's powers must have played a serious role into Wanda's out lash. No one knew how badly Wanda reacted, but the small piles of metal dust was something that Natasha had been meaning to ask her. 

Wanda whined softly under he breath. Pulling her hand away to hide her face in, though the red cheeks weren't easy to hide. Not at all... apparently. "Why did you think I kept your leather jacket?" Came her small reply. To which Natasha gasped at playfully, even bumping her shoulder against Wanda's.

"/That's/ where it's been all this time? You've got your own, and your still hogging mine?" Natasha lifted her hands to gently pull her hands away, to which Wanda doesn't put up a fight on. Instead she finds herself laughing as she nods. 

"I'm sorry! It was just so comfy! Plus, there's a slight tear in the side, I didn't think you wanted it back." Natasha ends up laughing as she pokes Wanda's side. Leasing to the other girl laughing and squirm beside her. And Natasha keeps this up until a few minutes later. Leaving Wanda to glare weakly in response. "You're mean." 

"No I'm not. I, happen to be a great person." Natasha lies back beside Wanda with a grin on her lips, her hands resting under her head. And a second later, Wanda lies down too, moving over to lay close to her side. Something, that Natasha doesn't mind at all. 

"You know Bucky and Clint would say otherwise." Wanda points out as Natasha's arm drapes over her waist. "Especially Clint." 

"You really need to stop speaking to them about me, they don't know how nice I can really be. Clint has a biased opinion anyway." The red head scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

Wanda just shakes her head in response with a smile on her lips. "Why? Clint tells me all your embarrassing stories." 

"Of course..." she grumbles under her breath, eyes narrowed some down to Wanda. Normally, the look was reserved to be cold and cruel, to send people running. A /true/ Black Widow look. One that made grown men shake in their boots almost. Yet right now, it was soft, used in a playful way that wouldn't send Wanda running. Instead it just seemed to draw a small snicker from said girl. Her own green eyes danced with amusement instead. 

Looks like the Black Widow had finally seemed to meet her match...

And it was in the form of a small, yet powerful, little witch.

She wouldn't have it any other way though. 

******

The pair find themselves in a run down cafe the next day. Hoods pulled over their heads, covering the upper halves and they sat in the far back corner. Though close to an exit if they needed it. Hands clasped under the table and their shoulders pressed firmly together. 

As long as Natasha was here, Wanda was safe and happy. Knowing that no one could touch them almost, despite the threat of Vision finding them again. But she knew that she could take him this time around. 

And as long as Wanda was here, Natasha was happy and content. No one would hurt Wanda again... she would make sure of that..


	19. Soft hearts and softer moments

It's been two weeks since that incident, since the two seemed to 'come out' with their emotions. Two weeks of them running and avoiding the police and everyone else. It hadn't been easy, and with their limited cash too they did struggle. Though thankfully with Natasha's skill and being able to distract or even steal food came in handy. 

Natasha was surprised when Wanda had been able to grab some too. Her heart only breaking when Wanda replied with "It's not the first time I've done this." It only seemed to solidify the idea that Wanda and Pietro had a rough up bringing after the death of their parents. Growing used to stealing and living on the streets almost. 

Of course Natasha herself hadn't had it easy. But the reminder that Wanda and Pietro had been so young when it happened wasn't fair....

The world wasn't fair though. 

Finally, after walking in the heavy downpour with only their coats to protect them, they reached what looked like a run down apartment building. The lower windows were bordered up, a wire fence surrounded the outside of the apartment, ivy climbed up the bricks and climbed into the second level windows that had either been broken by stones or the wind, and overall..... 

It looked like a dump. 

There was no sugar coating that. 

Wanda couldn't help but scrunch up get nose at it too, though she also knew that she couldn't really complain. It was either stay out here in the rain, or go somewhere where's it's possibly dry. 

"Come on. It's not that bad." Natasha chuckled as she nudged the other girls side. Said girl grumbled but watched as Natasha climbed over the fence before gesturing for Wanda to do the same. "I'll catch you." Natasha promised, hands and arms outstretched to back this up. 

"Oh I know you will, but, I have a different way in." Wanda winked playfully as red chaos magic sparks to life. And it's a warmth that she's missed. A comfort that she had longed to use whilst in the raft. The power to comfort her that she still had a way to get out. But she couldn't have it, was denied it almost. And even now, she still found herself flinching at the sudden power rushing up her arms and filling her body but she had been using it occasionally over the two weeks. Of course with Natasha's help though and reassurance. 

The first time she had tried to use it (after the hotel incident) she had flinched and shied away from Natasha. Expecting the harsh shock of the collar to be her only 'reward'. It had taken some reassuring from Natasha but they finally got to the point that Wanda could use it a little without immediately regretting it. 

Focusing on the power swelling in the palm of her hands, she then uses it to push herself into the air. Something that she had used whilst they had been fighting at the airport. Except even now her concentration wavers. Sending the girl falling to the ground, eyes squeezed shut in preparation of hitting the ground- 

But she doesn't. 

Instead she's caught and- there's chuckling coming from her right side. "Told you that I'd catch you." 

Once her feet make contact with the ground Wanda gently shoves the once tough assassin away. "Never said you wouldn't." Wanda replied, tugging the coat a little tighter around herself. "Come on, before I catch another cold." She chooses to ignore Natasha's chuckles. Instead she stepped around her and walked up the few steps leading to the entrance of the apartment. 

The door already looked like it had been broken open. Natasha came to the same conclusion as she stood beside her. "I'll go in first." Natasha murmured before stepping forwards and slipping inside. Wanda following in a second later with her hands raised. 

It's quiet... too quiet almost. It's dark too and after searching the first floor they head upstairs. Again, the second level is cleared, no one here so they progress up another two levels. 

The pair continue to walk into different rooms until Wanda's being grabbed from behind. A large, strong, masculine hand covers her mouth, muffling the cry for help easily. But Natasha still turns whilst Wanda struggles in his arms. Feet kicking wildly while her hands try to pry his arms off her. But she can't, so instead she pulls her hands away, summoning chaos magic to do the same thing she did when Bruce grabbed her. But before she can the arms immediately fall away. 

"Whoa whoa! Wanda it's me!" Clint steps away from her, hands raised in front of him as Wanda turns. And at the sight of him Wanda can't help but sigh loudly, hands lowered and she scowled at him. 

"Clint! I could've hurt you!" The young girl glares at him. Though her gaze softened as Natasha steps up to her side too. 

"Sorry sorry, I didn't recognise you with that big coat on. Not my fault okay? But I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. 

"Just, don't do that again." Wanda's still grumbling under her breath when Natasha gently holds her hand. Helping to calm the other girl down. And it only takes Clint a second before he realises. A wide grin tugging on his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face. 

Natasha goes to warn him though. "Don't."

"Natasha and-"

"Clint! Shut your mouth if you don-"

"Wanda sitting in a tree!" He doesn't get through the next line though. Instead he's pouting, holding his arm protectively after she had punched him there. "You're so mean." He mumbled, fake sniffling as if that would help him. 

"She did warn you." Wanda smiled. Holding Natasha back by holding her hand again. "Where are the others?" 

"They're upstairs." Clint jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. 

Wanda heads up first while the assassin and the archer followed behind. The latter wearing a smirk on his lips as glanced to Natasha. "Your girl huh?" He referred back to a few weeks back. Drawing a small blush from Natasha as she rolled her eyes. 

"Don't make me break your arms, Barton. You know I will." 

"Please don't. Bucky already threatened that." He whined playfully. "And I need my arms, you know I do. I don't have superpowers like the others. Us 'normal' people need to stick together." 

"Pfft, you don't do anything anyway. You just lounge around and drink coffee all day."

Clint faked a gasp, turning to look at her with his eyes narrowed. "How dare y-"

"Kids, settle down." Wanda looked back down at the pair, hands resting on her hips with a playful glare on her face. And surprisingly, Natasha can't help but think she looks cute like that. She doesn't even realise she's staring until Clint speaks up. 

"You're so whipped, Nat." 

She doesn't break her gaze, or even hesitate as she pushes him away. Sending the male stumbling down a few steps. He doesn't fall though. Thankfully, his balance and quick reflexes save him from falling down them. But by the time he recovers though Natasha is walking up beside Wanda. Smiling, he shakes his head and trails behind them. 

This... was going to be interesting...


	20. Tension in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter I’ve written so far? But I felt like I couldn’t just leave it on a cliffhanger XD wanted to add some light drama/relationship tension so... here we go :3

“So what room are they in?” Wanda asked Clint, raising an eyebrow while her and Natasha’s hands stayed linked together. Fingers interlaced and a happy, content feeling overcoming them both. At least for now. There’s no promise that this feeling will stay for long. But it was better than nothing. 

Clint steps around the pair, smirking some to himself, and knocking on one of the doors. “Technically. The whole floor is ours. The walls are knocked down or it’s more open planned. We did this when we first made this into a safe house.” Clint looks over at Natasha who nods faintly. The pair of them had a few safe places all around in case either of them needed it. And, they were both glad that that had done it. Especially now when half the Avengers were on the run. 

A second later the door cracks open, a blue eye peers out before the door opens wider and there stood a grinning Steve. Looking a little worse for wear, a faint bruise under his chin and a black eye on the left. But the grin on his lips showed that he wasn’t in any pain or hardly noticed it. “Nat, Wanda, so glad you two turned up. I was beginning to think we’d have to send out a search party for you too.”

“We got a little side tracked.” The assassin explained, having pulled her hand away once the door had opened. The touch was immediately missed by Wanda. Her gaze lingers on Natasha’s face and for a second, she debates speaking up and asking her, debates taking her hand back but- she doesn’t. 

Instead she just stuffs her hands into coat pockets and looks back towards the ex-Captain America. “We bumped into Vision.” She adds. 

Clint, who had seemed to notice the slight change between them, frowns at Nat. 

“Oh damn-“

“Language.” Clint pipes up in a joking way (not that it really comes across) but still looks at Natasha. Something she’s aware of and green eyes dart to him briefly before looking away again. 

“Anyway. Come in. You two look soaked. It’s warm in here and Bucky’s just about to make hot drinks.” The blonde welcomes them in and steps aside. Wanda mumbled a soft thanks whilst shuffling in. Looking around before heading to where she thought the kitchen was. Wanda was close with Bucky, the pair could relate to what the other had been through and it was just nice to talk to him. 

Steve closes the door behind Clint and Natasha, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off when there was a crash from somewhere in the apartment. Followed by a ‘oh shit’ from what sounded like Sam. “..... I’ll go deal with that.” The solider murmured before heading off. Leaving Clint and Natasha alone. 

“I’m gonna get a drink.” Natasha speaks up and goes to head off but is stopped when Clint grabs her arm. Turning back with a light glare but it does nothing to deter Clint. 

Instead he keeps a light hold on her, face guarded but his eyes gave away his worry and concern. “What was that about, Nat?” He asked quietly.

“What was what?” She hissed back. Eyes darting around to see if anyone was nearby. Thankfully for her though, no one was.

“Don’t give me that shit, Natasha. You’ve been crushing on Wanda for the longest time possible. And then you get together. I see how you two interact, and it’s cute by the way. Sickeningly cute. Tooth rotting /sweet/. And this is the happiest I have seen her in ages since Pietro’s death, by the way, and then, you start to pull back. Is this because of Bruce?” It’s clear that Clint’s struck a nerve with how Natasha’s jaw clenches shut.

“This has nothing to do with him, or how he left before you start.” Her eyes are cold and guarded. And to anyone else they would’ve left her alone. Would’ve known better than to poke the Black Widow. But this was Clint they were talking about. The very same Clint who had gone against his mission and held out a hand to /help/ her. The same Clint who could easily scale her walls time and time again. 

Natasha knew that she had already lost when he looked at her out in the hallway. 

Clint let’s go of her arm but stays close. “Then what, Natasha.” He isn’t asking either.

He had always had this protectiveness over the younger girl. Maybe it was because she was still a lost kid in his eyes. A kid that had lost both parents in a war she had wanted no part in, a kid who had sat and waited for her own death that never came, a kid who had been manipulated and used by Hydra before being left all by herself when her brother died. Or maybe it was because Clint had been responsible for her brothers death. If he had been quicker, looked longer or double checked the area, then the silver haired boy would still be here. Or maybe it was because out of the Raft ordeal she had been dealt with the worst punishment...

Or maybe it was all of the above. 

Clint had felt some urge to protect her no matter what. And if that meant he had to protect her from his best friend. Then so be it. But this was the best for both of them. 

But then Natasha cracked under his stare, under the guilt that she was under. 

“I’m /scared/ okay?!” 

********

Wanda sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen area, pushing the door too behind her and for a moment she rested there. Head tilted back and her eyes shut as her hands clenched behind her. It’s not until she hears someone clear their throat that she jumps away from the door, eyes snapping open in panic before she sees Bucky. Causing her to sigh in relief.

“... you okay?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. And it’s only then that she realises that he’s dressed down and looking a lot more relaxed then before. More.. at peace maybe? She can’t put her finger on it exactly but he isn’t the same man from before. She doesn’t dare to question it either. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” The fact her voice is an octave higher gives her away, making her cringe some too. 

“Liar.” Bucky points out. Hip leaning against the counter and arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed some as he looked at her. “You’re terrible at lying.” 

With another sigh, this time a defeated one, she allows her shoulders to slump. “Just... problems.” The woman murmurs in response. Hoping that he doesn’t push further. Of course he does though. 

“What problems?” He raised his eyebrow at her. Drawing a tired chuckle from the girl.

“Are you sure you want to listen to my issues? I don’t know how good this will be.” Bucky just shrugged his shoulder and gestured towards the table off to the side. Sighing, Wanda shuffled over to it. Shrugging off her large, damp coat and hanging it up before pulling out the heavy wooden chair and sitting down. A cup of tea was gently pushed into her hands and by this point she was too tired to turn it away. “Thank you.” She mumbled, raising the cup to her lips to take a sip. It was perfect, hot but not too hot, sweet but not too sweet either. Just... perfect. What she needed right now. 

Bucky sits to her side, a soft yet stern look in his eyes and his arm rests on the table. Waiting patiently for Wanda to start. And when she doesn’t he rolls his eyes which catches Wanda’s attention immediately.

“What? I don’t know where to start.” 

“Did your brother never sit down with you like this?” Wanda stays quiet for possibly two reasons. One, Pietro hadn’t, and second, he had probably just brought up a tender subject. “Ah.... okay well. I don’t know what I’m doing either. Steve never had these problems. All I know is how to beat people up and- wait do I need to do that?” 

Wanda laughs softly at first, shaking her head in response. “No no! None of that it’s just.... you’ve been with someone before yeah?” 

Bucky pauses. Thinking back to before the train incident. Some memories came back easier than others but he did nod his head after a second of silence. 

“Everything was going great.. we had finally confessed,” If you could call Wanda suddenly kissing Natasha that then, sure. They confessed. “we went on small dates, kept each other safe. Protected each other. And the second I start to finally relax into it. They pull back. And I can’t help but think it’s my fault.” Wanda’s head is bowed, biting her bottom lip as she finishes and her grip tightens on the cup. 

“... did this person say why?” Bucky already had an idea. Of course he did. Not a lot slipped past him and he had seen both Wanda’s and Natasha’s lingering gazes on each other. 

She shakes her head before speaking with a defeated tone. “No... maybe I did mess things up.” 

Bucky reaches over, resting a gentle hand on Wanda’s to give it a gentle squeeze. “Natasha would’ve let you know if you did.” He murmured, his tone light and his eyes curious to see if he had got who it was right. And the slight slump of her shoulders gives it away. “Trust me, Natasha isn’t one to hold something like this back, she would’ve made it clear.” 

Well... that was kind of reassuring. Only a little. But that still didn’t explain why she had reacted the way she had done. 

“.... then.. what do I do?” Hesitant eyes meet a patient gaze. 

“Give her time.” 

********

“You’re /scared/?!” Clint can’t help how his voice raised in disbelief but still kept it quiet enough that no one would over hear. “Scared of what Natasha.” He’s still using her full name. 

Not a good sign so far. 

“What do you think? The last few days I’ve been able to pretend that I’m not an ex-assassin. That I’m not the famed ‘Black Widow’ with more blood on her hands than anyone else. That I could protect her. But I can’t. Coming here, seeing you all just made me realise that no matter what I do I’ll still be the trained assassin to kill first and feel later.” Natasha stands her ground with a fire in her eyes. 

“But you can’t do this to her, Nat.” Clint counters. “She /loves/ you. And you can’t.... toy with her.” 

“I’m not toying with her Clint. Like /hell/ would I do that.” Natasha’s jaw clenches as she glares at him, hands by her sides, curled into fists. “I wouldn’t do that to her because I... I love her too.” 

And that gets Clint’s gaze to soften slightly. Knowing that this had taken a lot for the red head to admit. “Then tell her... go comfort her.” 

“How? If you haven’t noticed this whole ‘showing emotion and affection’ is new to me. I was trained to kill. Not love.”

“No ones forcing you to do anything, Nat... so you’re hesitant to show it around the group until you comfortable. So what? That’s fine. The group won’t care at all. Hell, Steve and I would be rooting for you... But you need to tell her. Because I can promise you that she thinks it’s her fault.” Natasha sighs and, she hates to admit it but he has a point.

“... for being a stupid birdbrain,”

“Heyyyy.”

“-you do have a point.” 

“Just, be honest with her, Nat. She needs that. Now, go get your girl before I have to beat your ass for upsetting her.” Clint gives her a playful shove. Causing Natasha to roll her eyes before heading off to the kitchen area. 

Hoping that Wanda was there.


	21. Make up kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy!! Guess who’s back, sorry for the long wait, hit a bit of a writers block and ya know, mental health needed a check in. But I’m back now! Will hopefully be getting more updates out at a regular pace. Thank you so much for those that stuck around!!!

Bucky and Wanda had moved on from their previous conversation topic to something... calmer and easier too. Which Wanda was more then happy with. It was nice to actually have a conversation with someone without worrying they were going to get caught. And well... she was close to Bucky anyway. And it was just nice to catch up with someone. Though there wasn’t a lot that they could discuss though. They were all in the same position and worry of getting caught. So really... there wasn’t a lot they could talk about. 

But still. They found a subject that they could talk about for awhile. 

A soft smile on Wanda’s lips as she brought the cup up, taking a small sip before returning the conversation again. What happened previously momentarily forgotten... 

Or that was before there was a hesitant knock at the door and Natasha stepped inside the kitchen. Bucky’s eyes immediately snapped up where as Wanda turned to see who had entered. Though when she did catch sight of the red head she couldn’t help but frown softly. Turning away and looking down at the mug in her hands. Natasha, who had caught sight of Wanda’s expression, sighed softly. Feeling even worse now than she did before. Perfect... Natasha had really messed up this time. 

Bucky didn’t seem to notice the slight awkwardness. His gaze darted between the pair until- he finally picked up on the fact they probably needed to talk. “Oh, OH! I think I hear Steve calling me.” He didn’t, and he knew that Wanda and Natasha didn’t hear anything either, but he still got up anyway, and the other two didn’t try and stop him. Instead, Natasha stepped out the way and let him go past. The door closing behind him, leaving them alone. 

Perfect... just what Wanda needed. She wasn’t in the mood to talk. And Natasha picked this up too. 

This.. this was going to be tricky. 

“What do you want, Natasha?” Not tricky by the looks of it, just, difficult. Very difficult. Natasha would need all the luck she could get right now. The red haired moved to take the seat, Bucky’s seat, opposite her. And yet Wanda continued to look at the mug in front of her. 

Natasha sighed, her shoulders slumping and her elbows resting on the table. “Wanda, I can’t apologise to you if you won’t look at me.” The other woman doesn’t reply for a second before she finally raises her eyes. Her guarded expression meets a slightly more nervous one on Natasha’s face. “Right.. Thank you.” 

It was a little weird for Natasha to be this... open almost. To be this unguarded, especially around someone she trusted and yet knew could ruin her within a seconds notice if she wanted too. Wanda could really wreck Natasha. Not just with her powers either. 

“Earlier.. I just.. I’m sorry.” She doesn’t try and make excuses for it, instead deciding to cut straight to the chase seeing as Wanda was already upset with her. Better not annoy her anymore. “I’m not used to this... actually having someone I can trust other than Clint. To actually trust someone /more/ than Clint and-” 

“Neither am I, Natasha. All I had was my brother before all of this. And now he’s gone, and the one person I actually let close enough to me is pulling back. How am I supposed to feel about that?” Wanda cuts in. And normally, Natasha would’ve been upset that someone had cut her off, would’ve narrowed her gaze, would’ve tensed or even corrected them. But this was Wanda she was talking too. And... it was kind of her fault for this. So with that in mind, Natasha reached forwards almost hesitantly. Gaze locked on hers yet giving her all the time she needed to pull away. So when her fingers brush against pale skin and Wanda doesn’t pull away, she classes it as a win. 

“And I’m sorry about that. I’m trying to get better with it, just... give me a chance?” Anyone and everyone who knew Natasha would be surprised to hear this coming from the ex-Red Room Assassin. But at the same time, this just proved to how much she cared about Wanda.

Said girl breathed in deeply, holding it for a count of five, before slowly exhaling. Her gaze soft and- she closes the gap between them by taking Natasha’s hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. 

“You’re too cute not to, so, you’ve got one more chance.” The brunette smiles softly. A grin pulls on Natasha’s own lips and she leans forwards, pressing her lips against Wanda’s. 

Fighting was never something Natasha enjoyed, not with Wanda, and yet, making up with her was something that she liked.

Their lips were only pressed together for a couple of seconds before they hear a cheer coming from the once closed doorway. Wanda was the one to pull back, cheeks blushing a dark red and Natasha’s green eyes narrowed on the intruder- seeing the bird brain known as Clint peeking in. 

“Clint!” Natasha shot back while Wanda snickered, turning back once her cheeks had cooled. By now Clint had pushed the door open a little wider too. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Making you two don’t mess things up, you two are cute. Bucky thinks so t-“ He’s cut off with a yelp, then clutching his arm and grimacing. “What is it with you angry Russian agents and breaking my arms...” He grumbled.

“We’ll leave you two alone now.” Bucky offered a weak smile, winking to Wanda before grabbing Clint’s arm and dragging him away. More whining came from the archer as the door fell shut. 

Silence filled the room, and the pair were happy to hold hands.... “Clint gave you the talk huh?” Wanda smirked, eyes lighting up mischievously.

“Shut up...” Natasha grumbled. The tips of her ears burned a soft red.


	22. Comfort/Surprise

It’s been over two weeks since Wanda and Natasha arrived at the ‘hidden’ base. They couldn’t really call it a hidden base though, it was just an apartment block that they had taken over and done up. It was nice though, they all had their own little rooms to call their own. Natasha had her own room and so did Wanda, though surprisingly enough, they often tended to share a room. It helped out in more ways than some people had first thought. One of the first nights that Wanda and Natasha had slept apart (apparently some space would’ve been good for them) ended up with Wanda waking from a terrible nightmare. Red whisps of magic spiked from her hands and she nearly tore apart her room. Natasha had rushed in and easily soothed the younger girl. Another reason was because of how it meant there was more room so if anyone else turned up (they doubted it) there was an extra room. And the last reason.... well they didn’t really need a reason actually. They were together and they were happy with that. 

Steve had been proud and supportive of their relationship when he found out, a grin on his lips and clapping a hand on Natasha’s shoulder. He had known of her crush for the longest time but somehow he hadn’t realised they were /together/ together until a few days later. 

Sam was okay with it too, even Scott was good with it and grinned at the pair of them. 

The worst out of the group though was Clint and Bucky. The latter wasn’t so bad though. More often than not he made joking comments about the two of them as well as making gestures. It was Clint who was the worst. 

He lived for embarrassing both girls. Sneaking up on the pair when they were being ‘especially cute’ (in his words, not Natasha’s... maybe Wanda’s though) and taking pictures whilst singing that damn ‘Wanda and Natasha sitting in a tree’. Luckily, he never actually finished the second line. Natasha had a very good aim, plus, Wanda grew more and more confident with her powers each day. 

Yeah.. she wasn’t as confident as before, being more strict with how she often let it wander. It had been hard to not let her powers flow freely, to not feel out around her, but when she did find herself idly do it she quickly put a stop to it. The brunette had once let the wisps ghost between her own fingers but now, she didn’t. 

And Natasha had noticed this. 

It wasn’t until they were sat on the couch, Wanda sat in the corner of the old furniture, legs tucked up and Natasha’s head on her lap, the red head playing with Wanda’s fingers idly as she thought to herself. The pair looking somewhat domestic in the low lighting of the room. Happy, content and comfortable. It had been a warm afternoon, resulting in the pair wearing loose comfort clothes. Wanda wore one of the shirts that Natasha had claimed her own, wearing a pair of shorts while Natasha wore a vest shirt and a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms. It wasn’t like they were expecting to leave their ‘base’ today, Clint, Sam and Steve having gone to do their shopping while Scott was off doing... whatever he usually did, and Bucky was in his room. Meaning that Wanda and Natasha were alone. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wanda mumbled after a few moments of silence, still letting Natasha play with her fingers though. Which, Natasha did. Though she did pause for a second. Rough fingers stopped before going back to playing with Wanda’s softer fingers. 

“Are you scared?” Natasha’s green eyes were half lidded, focused on Wanda’s hand.

The question immediately got Wanda’s attention. Her own eyes flickered to Natasha’s face and she shifts underneath her. Drawing a small grunt from the red head as she’s forced to move.

“Scared?” She repeated. “Scared of what?” It makes sense for Wanda’s confusion. Natasha hadn’t been that specific with her question. 

“Your powers.” Natasha finally answers after a pause, looking up at her now at last. Gaze soft and gentle, understanding almost. “Are you scared of them?” Her fingers stop playing with Wanda’s by this point. Instead now just holding her hand while her thumb brushed against the back of her hand. The heavy question is enough to make her tense. Of course it would. Wanda had been doing her best to avoid any topic with her powers. She still hadn’t quite healed from the incident that started the whole Accords. 

“I-“ She’s cut off before she could speak any more by someone knocking at the door.

And normally. That would be considered normal. They were in an apartment block after all. But, it was abandoned.. and really. No one should know that they were here. So who could it be?

Wanda and Natasha immediately look over at each other beside the older woman is pushing herself up quickly. “Stay here.” She mumbled quietly. Reaching out to grab the first thing that came to hand, luckily it seemed to be a sturdy bat (Clint’s idea) and approaching the front door. Wanda stand’s too, hands raised just in case. Natasha stands by the door, briefly looking at Wanda and the pair share a nod before Natasha opens the door. Stepping forwards, bat raised and- she froze once she saw Vision standing there.

He seems unfazed with the fact he nearly got hit with that bat, instead he offers a faint and somewhat friendly smile, despite their last encounter. “Miss Romanoff, Wanda.” His gaze flickers between the two women who were still on guard. “.. I’ve come to talk...” 

Great.. perfect.

Wanda sighed. “Shit.....”


	23. Revelations

Vision couldn’t help but look around the room, a faint frown on his face when he saw the state of it. Not that it was a mess, but it was just... so run down. It wasn’t something he was used too, obviously, and cousins understand why they lived here. But then again, when you’re on the run anywhere is good.

Natasha clears her throat from where she’s stood just in front of Wanda, the front door now shut and Vision stood in the middle of the living room. 

“So.. what are you doing here? You said something about ‘talking’?” Natasha keeps a steady gaze on him, body tense and still grasping the bat in one hand. It wouldn’t stop Vision but she knew that it would be enough to momentarily stun him. And, hopefully alert the others here. “And there’s not much talking happening....”

“Ah, I apologise Miss Romanoff. I was just observing your surrounding.” He offered a faint smile in hopes to reassure her. “Though, before I begin I am sorry about what happened in the alleyway.” The AI quickly added yet his gaze flickered away from Natasha to Wanda who was stood behind her still. Slightly hidden behind the taller woman now. 

“Just get to it.” Natasha sighed.

“Right, of course... Mr Stark is not aware that I am here, I sense that he would be upset if I was to inform him. But... I believe that something else is happening. That something bigger is coming.” 

“And how do you know that?” Natasha shifted some where she stood, body tensing more. 

“Because I can feel it.” He lifted a hand to briefly touch the stone imbedded in his forehead. “And I’m sure you can too.” Once more his gaze landed on Wanda, going quiet to let his words sink in. Natasha turned to look at her girlfriend, eyes immediately softening and watching as she looked down to her hands. Shoulders slumping in silent defeat almost.

“.... yes.. I’ve been feeling on edge lately.. like. I can’t describe it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Natasha murmured, reaching out to rest her hand on Wanda’s arm and she doesn’t shy away from the touch. Which, Vision has picked up on. Even in the alleyway he knew that something had happened between them to be this close and now- his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. He didn’t know how close they actually were, but he knew that something had changed. “I could’ve helped.” 

“Because I wasn’t sure if it was real or not.” She sighed as she turned back to her. A broken look in Wanda’s gaze and- it breaks Natasha’s heart a little more than before. 

They’re jolted out of this quiet moment with the door clattering open once more. Steve was chuckling at something Sam had said but it instantly died down when Steve nearly walked into Clint’s back. All eyes land on the AI stood in the middle of the room. 

“.... dammit.” Comes Steve’s response.

*********

A few hours had passed since Vision’s initial arrival. The AI is sat on the single seat in the living room while Natasha and Wanda return to their places on the couch, Steve stands behind them, Sam to the side and Clint close Wanda’s side, his hand eating on the back of the couch behind her head. Bucky, by this point, had crept out too. Taking his place to stand beside Steve. They weren’t exactly threatening, and they weren’t planning to be threatening just.. maybe intimidating? Or just as a team. 

“So what you’re saying is that... we should be prepared for something?” Steve asked with a clearly confused expression. Eye brow slightly raised as he looked at Vision. It made sense though, both Vision and Wanda wasn’t sure /what/ they could feel. But whatever it was it wasn’t nice and it unnerved them. 

“Yes. I believe that something is coming.”

“And you haven’t told Tony?”

“Ah.. no, not yet. I was concerned that there might’ve been a flaw from when we last met.” He turned to Wanda, and both Clint and Natasha shifted some to be closer to the younger girl. “But Wanda’s confirmed my suspicions.”

“And now what? You’re gonna run off and tell Tony where we are too? How do we even know that you haven’t already told him?” Clint was quick to speak up. 

“I can assure you that I won’t be doing that at all.” The android reassured him. Body still relaxed as he continued to sit there. “He doesn’t know where I am, and he won’t know either. If there is something happening, I wish to have the Avengers stay out of the Raft.” Everyone paused at that. Knowing for a fact that if they were caught that was where they would go. It only made sense seeing as that was where they had been before. Wanda tensed again, not wanting to go back and be shocked again and again for just breathing. And before she could get lost in her own thoughts, Natasha was squeezing her hand in hopes to reassure her. 

“Then. It looks like you’ll be staying with us.” Steve concluded easily. The man was never one to turn away friends in need. Even ones that he had fought against at one time. The phone left to Tony was a perfect example. But before anyone could protest, he spoke up once more. “The room beside Wanda’s is free.” 

Hopefully, he knew to only come through the doors, and knock, Natasha thought to herself as her eyes narrowed at the man. 

“Of course. Thank you Steve.” He replied. Relaxing some in his seat as he actually smiled at them. 

Despite the still ever present tension in the room. 

******

The tension was even more apparent when it came to dinner time. Of course, Vision didn’t need to actually eat anything, but he did sit at the table while the others ate. No one spoke for awhile, in fact, they all sat in some sort of silence. Wanda could feel Natasha’s knee press against hers. Her fingers itching to reach out and lace their fingers together. But for now... she sat still and ate the food cooked for her. 

Eventually though, Scott, Sam and Clint excused themselves rather quickly. Dumping their plates on the side and heading to their rooms, leaving Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Wanda alone with Vision. But even then it wasn’t long before Bucky left too. 

By this point, Steve had moved to wash up the plates and Natasha sat on the counter top, Wanda between her legs and with the red haired woman’s arms wrapped around her waist gently, Vision still at the table. And though Wanda couldn’t see it, Natasha was watching him through a narrowed gaze. Her arms wrapped a little more than protectively around Wanda than before. 

“..... I’m sorry, about before.” Vision finally spoke up, ignoring the look Natasha was still giving him. “At the airport and before. I shouldn’t have kept you locked away Wanda, and I am sorry about that. But I was I was worried to how the public may have thought-” 

Natasha scoffed behind her. Keeping her passive-aggressive comments to herself though. Especially when she felt Wanda squeeze her hand. 

“-instead of how you may have thought or felt. Especially once you realised what my ulterior motives was.” Vision carried on as best as he could, as if Natasha hadn’t scoffed at all. Though it was hard to ignore that when said red head was glaring at him still. 

“It’s fine Vision.. I understand.” Wanda smiled faintly in response. Squeezed Natasha’s hand yet again when she felt her body tense.

The Android dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. “Thank you Wanda... I better take my leave. Thank you Steve for letting me stay.”

“Of course. We may not be the Avengers anymore but we’re still friends.” The comment hung in the air for a moment or two before Vision smiled and retreated back to his room. Leaving Natasha to sigh and her grip to loosen around Wanda. 

“Natash-“

“Don’t. I know what you’re going to say but... don’t. Please. Not now.” The ex-assassin mumbled as her forehead came to rest on the other girls shoulder. Wanda ended up chewing her bottom lip in thought for a moment or two before she nodded and leant her head against hers for a moment. Then gently pulling away and tugging Natasha off the counter side. 

“C’mon... lets go to bed.” Natasha just followed wordlessly, still holding onto Wanda’s hand tightly though. “Night Steve.” The witch waved with her free hand, Natasha just smiling faintly and with that, the pair were gone too. 

Leaving the old soldier alone to his thoughts.


	24. Baby, they’re gonna tear us apart..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for IW ;) xxxxx

Spoilers for Infinity War ;) you have been warned xoxo

“Come on, I’m tired.” Natasha whined as soon as they were in their room and away from the rest of the stress from earlier that day. 

And Wanda, Wanda actually chuckled at the ex-assassin. Or well, she was laughing at her whining. No one would ever truly believe her if she tried to tell anyone. Or well... Clint and Steve would but she wasn’t sure about the others. Not that she wanted to tell a lot of people. Was it bad that Wanda wanted to be selfish and keep her all to herself? No? Good.

“Whaaaaaat?” Natasha further whines, holding Wanda’s hand and beginning to gently tug her to their bed. 

Wanda mumbled something under her breath in her native tongue. Which causes Natasha to quirk an eyebrow but Wanda just shakes her head. “Nothing.” And with that, she gave in and collapsed into their bed. A grin on her lips when she felt Natasha lay down and snuggle into her. The taller woman’s arms slipped around her waist and pulled her even closer. “.... are you okay?” Green eyes peer up to her, soft and gentle, curious at the same time. 

“.. yeah I’m okay. Just... Vision turning up kind of threw me off.” 

“I think he threw everyone off.” She hummed, lifting a hand up to tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear. “You’re not the only one who was on edge.” At least she was being honest with her. That was what they needed in their relationship. To have this trust in one another, to know that they could rely on each other and that each of their worries and concerns were taken seriously rather than just brushed off or ignored. 

Which was why Natasha brought up their earlier conversation once more. “So you’ve been feeling off? How long?” To which Wanda sighs at and looks away for a moment. 

“Not long. Only for a few days and, I can’t explain it. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.” She murmured quietly. Her words heavy with worry and concern, something Natasha had picked up and pulled her closer. Arms tightening around her with a silent promise of ‘I’ll protect you’. 

Wanda returns the affection and nuzzles close, with a silent ‘I know’ in return. 

From there, the room grew quiet. Curtains drawn closed with the setting sun casting a soft glow in the room. The two girls laid close to one another, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other and their breathing evening out. Wanda was the first to fall asleep. Arms relaxing around the other as Natasha quietly looks over her sleeping face. Her gaze then wandering to the closed door to their room. Knowing that Vision was only next door. She would keep Wanda safe though.. no matter what. 

Finally, after a few moments, Natasha fell asleep too. 

******* 

“I think it would be safer if we split up.” Steve stood in the middle of the living room, or the remains of what had been a living room at one point. His arms loosely crossed over his chest as his blue eyes flickered around the room. 

And of course, there was some agreements and disagreements to this ‘idea’. 

“We can’t split up, Steve. We need each other. We keep each other safe.” Scott reasoned, a small scowl on his features. Obviously he disagreed with that idea of splitting up.

But, there were also some agreements to this, to which Vision spoke up. “He’s right though. We’re in danger by staying as a large group. We can be spotted easily. And if one is noticed or followed back, we’re all in danger.” 

Natasha tightened her grip on Wanda, eyes narrowed some. It was easy to see that she, regrettably, agreed with Vision. They would be safer as pairs or trios than a large group. 

“Shit.” She sighed after a moment. “He’s right. We need to split up, and move. We’ve been here long enough that it’s starting to get suspicious.” To which Steve nodded at. 

As a spy and assassin Natasha was trained to know this. Trained to always be on the move and/or lookout. So really... she should’ve seen this coming. Or brought it up first. Oh well, Steve was doing it now and they would be oka-

“Then it’s settled. Vision and Wanda, I want you two to stay together. If something is happening, it would be best to have you two together-“

“Steve you can’t be serious!” Natasha obviously wasn’t happy with this decision. At all. Pretty much everyone was surprised and taken off guard with his response. They had assumed that Natasha and Wanda would go as a pair, seeing as they were a couple. It made sense for the pair to go together. And yet, Steve thought it would be better that they didn’t go together. 

“I have to agree with Natasha on this.” Wanda was trying her best to calm her girlfriend down, linking their hands together and lacing their fingers interlocked too. “No offence Vision but... I am surprised.” Who could blame her? 

“No offence taken.” Came his voice. Calm and monotone as usual. His gaze calculating as he looked at Steve. 

The man in question didn’t back down or even flinch at the uproar he had caused, somewhat used to it all by now. “We need to split up. And moving in pairs that we haven’t before should be enough of a change up to confuse people. Any extra time we have would be good. We can’t take this chance... we’ll still be in contact with each other, and be heading to roughly the same area but... just for now. We need to do this. Natasha, you’re with me. Scott’s with Bucky, which leaves Clint and Sam.” 

The room went quiet after that. Natasha still not liking the idea but, if something bigger was happening, that something was coming. She would just have to bite her tongue for now. Everyone knew that it was for the best. 

Plus. She doubted that it would be that long. Both her and Wanda could survive some time apart... right? 

****** 

Apparently, she couldn’t. It had only been two days since they had separated, Wanda parting and going with Vision (to which Natasha had mumbled something along the lines of ‘if he hurt her he’d...’, no one heard the rest of it, luckily) and Natasha went with Steve.

Apparently, they were staying within the US while Wanda and Vision went somewhere else. Where? Not even they were sure yet. 

So Natasha’s earlier thoughts of them not being separated for too long were squashed rather easily. But, they would be fine! Of course they would be.... 

They were their own separate people after all. 

It’s not like they were joined at the hip...

And they were adults...

And they could protect themselves...

Wanda’s could literally kick Natasha’s ass by this point. 

But why did she still worry?

****** 

Wanda herself was feeling the same as she walked beside Vision, who could apparently change his apparel XD to make him look more human. Which caught her by surprise but she was thankful for it too. At least now they wouldn’t be stared at for the Android walking beside her. But still, without Natasha by her side she couldn’t help but feel more on edge. 

And with her powers reacting the way they were, being more erratic and harder to control in some cases, it didn’t help.

Thankfully though her nightmares had eased off so that had to be a win in her books. 

Currently, the pair stood in an airport, Vision standing close to her side as they made their way towards the front of the queue. Her slender fingers tapped a slow yet easy pattern against her thigh, green eyes kept surveying the crowd whilst adjusting the large coat she wore. 

“Wanda please, you need to calm down.” Vision murmured by her ear, stepping closer so that he could lean to more of her height. “We aren’t going to be spotted unless you kept shifting around like that.” 

“I can’t help it.” She shot back to him, eyes slightly narrowed but she quickly looked away once more. 

But he was right. 

So she breathed in shakily and bit her bottom lip before exhaling. They would be fine.. of course they would be. He was right. She wasn’t helping them if she gave them away. “Happy?” She murmured, having a somewhat believable smile on her lips. Hopefully it was as believable as she was attempting it to be. 

“Thank you.” He smiled back, gesturing for her to show her ticket before boarding the plane. 

It was cramped and small, obviously the seats had been booked last minute for them but that didn’t matter. All she knew was that they were heading to Europe. Though hopefully not for too long...

Wanda had bagged the window seat for herself. Sitting slightly slumped in her chair, shoulders hunched and the coat pulled right around herself. But her gaze continue to linger out of window. Wishing that Natasha was here instead.


	25. Surprise

Months had passed. 

Both Wanda and Natasha were impatient to see each other again. Itching to just be able to hold hand, cuddle and even kiss. But it wasn’t going to happen.. yet. Not unless Steve gave the say so. 

Vision had made up with Tony a little while ago, yet he kept the whereabouts of the remainder of the Avengers quiet and hidden. He didn’t even tell him that Wanda was nearly always with him. 

They had been sharing an apartment of some sorts for a few months, and, surprisingly the pair had grown close to one another. 

Something that Wanda doubted Natasha would like, but after living like this for awhile, it was hard not to be close to each other. Though all they were were friends. Nothing more and nothing less. After all, you had to trust each other to keep one another safe. It would be stupid /not/ to trust the other person. 

Though Wanda did the majority of the cooking. Taking to teaching Vision rather than just leaving him too it. It meant that he knew what and how much to put in too. 

However, it was today that.... something felt particularly off. Vision seemed more on edge too and, well it unnerved Wanda.

If only she had Natasha here she wouldn’t feel so bad. Wouldn’t feel so alone and isolated, just like after her brothers death..

But whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant. It was... dark. Scary. Eerie and frightening. And that just seemed to unnerve the witch even more than before. Vision hadn’t told he had felt it too, but seeing as he was looking over his shoulder and more on the jumpy side, it made sense. 

But! Today, she was supposed to be bringing up to him about going back. Surely now it had to be safe.. it had to be. 

Vision could go back to Tony, or go with her, while Wanda went back to the US where Natasha was waiting for her. 

With the current tension though, she doubted it would be a good idea, or at least one that he would back up. Either way, she had to try. She had too. 

***** 

They were stood outside now, somehow Vision had actually agreed to this idea and, well it certainly took her by surprise. Not that she was going to complain though. He was due back to meet Tony anyway, and with that, Wanda was excited to meet Natasha again. The pair knew where each other were. Having picked up cheap throw away phones which Vision was able to link up (something Natasha had begrudgingly thanked him for) and it meant they could talk to one another on the rare occasions they could. They still didn’t know if and how much Tony was looking for them. 

So they used code words. Nothing great or that amazing, simply changed their names and adjusted their conversations to ensure that they were both safe.

“Be safe, Vis. I am not being held responsible if something happens.” The shorter girl, who by now had learnt to adapt her powers to whatever was going on, and had dyed her hair an auburn/ginger colour, teased the ‘man’ in front of her. Eyes alight with something that could only be described as ‘playfulness’ (something only had with Natasha or her brother). 

“I make no promises. But be safe too, Wanda. I know that Miss Romanoff has missed you. And I don’t want to give her another reason to hate me.” He, tried to joke? 

Wanda chuckled lightly. “She doesn’t hate you, Vis just.... okay so she /dislikes/ you buy never /hate/. Plus, she pretends that everyone annoys her but secretly, she is a big softie underneath all of that.” Wanda knew that the only reason why she was able to say that was because Natasha wasn’t here. If she was then it would’ve been a completely different matter. 

“I am not taking any chances. But thank you. Hopefully we’ll see each other so-“ 

They both felt it that time. 

Something had changed around them and Wanda’s heart skipped a beat in her chest, her stomach tying into knots and a cold feeling gripped at her. 

Something... wrong.. no, /bad/ was happening. 

And it was close. Too close for either of their liking. 

“Do you sense that too?” Vision was the one who broke the silence first. Body tense and his eyes flickered around the dark alley way, only having the store behind them to have any decent light. 

Until finally, a figure stepped out of the dark. 

******

Natasha was getting more and more antsy as time went on. Occasionally snapping at Steve and Sam (oh yeah apparently Sam could team back up with them after a short period of time, something Natasha had made sure to complain to Steve about). Though Scott had returned home. Something about Ant stuff needed sorting out. Whatever. Natasha had given up listening to him a long time ago. 

Bucky has gone to Wakanda to seek help for his arm near the beginning of their split up and Clint had gone home or, well Natasha wasn’t quite to sure where in all honesty. She just knew that he needed to be with his family. And she understood that. Because she felt the same way with Wanda. 

For the eighth time within that half an hour, she checked the phone she had been able to get so that she could contact Wanda. And like all the other times, nothing. No messages or missed calls. 

Apparently she had something to tell her, something important and yet, when Natasha had asked what it was, Wanda had gone quiet on her. Which was unusual because it wasn’t like her. Wanda would usually message back as soon as possible. She always did..

Not this time though....

“Oh god what if she’s breaking up with me?” She mumbled mainly to herself, but seeing as the trio were huddled together in the Quinnjet, the two other males heard pretty easily. 

“Please, as if Wanda would break up with you.” Steve did his best to reassure her. 

“Yeah, can’t you see she adores you?” Sam chimed in. 

“But she’s not like this. She’s been distant lately, and I feel like she’s been hiding stuff. We haven’t even seen each other for /months/. What if something’s happened?” She sighed, sitting back and running a hand through her silver hair. 

“I’m sure everything’s fine, Natasha. You’re probably just over thinking it anyway.” Steve called back from over his shoulder, ensuring that they were on target when- 

The alarm sounded on the Quinnjet causing everyone to tense and try to see what it was. Apparently, something had been spotted in Europe. And seeing as Wanda and Vision were both there, it set everyone on guard.

No one had to say anything, but they were all thinking about it and with that, they headed off in that direction.

****** 

Back on Wanda’s end, it wasn’t going so well. Both Wanda and Vision were taken off guard when two... beings had attacked them. It was obvious that they weren’t human with their grey skin and everything. It was very clear to see. 

The other give away was that they wanted Vision’s stone in his forehead. Something that they were both doing their best to prevent them getting their hands on. 

It wasn’t easy. 

The two figures certainly had years of practise in fighting, but they weren’t prepared for Wanda’s power either. Flinging them across roofs and buildings without even getting close to them. It helped keep them at bay at some points, others, not so much. 

They had just crashed landed into a train station, Vision clutching his side and Wanda ignoring the steady stream of blood that dripped down from the cut on her forehead. 

She couldn’t see how serious the cut was yet, or if it needed medical attention, but she was doing her best to keep the blood out of her eye. Which was easier said than done in a all honesty. 

“We don’t want to kill you...” panted the witch who refused to back down, standing as tall as she could in front of Vision. Red magic curled around her fingers as her gaze darted between the two. As if daring them to try and take a step forwards. 

Thankfully though.... 

Her girlfriend came to the rescue. 

“But we will.” 

****** 

Natasha couldn’t help the sinking feeling as they drew close to the area that the reports came in. Walls and roof tops had been damaged in the fight, and it was clear to see that something unnatural or not quiet human had been here. 

And Natasha knew all to well it had to be Wanda and Vision. 

Steve didn’t need to tell them twice about following the trial of destruction until they came across the train station. 

She froze when she saw Wanda standing in front of Vision, clearly in pain yet still standing tall, and in that moment, all Natasha could think about was ‘oh god she’s going to kill herself’ and with that, she didn’t hesitate to step in. 

“But we will.” That easily got their attention and four pair of eyes dart over to her. 

And just like that, they fight. Natasha being able to get a decent hit on the guy which causes the two attackers to flee. Something telling Natasha that it won’t be the last time they see them, and yet she can’t help but hope she’s wrong. 

As soon as they’re gone though, Wanda pretty much collapses to her knees in exhaustion as well as relief. Eyes wide before she’s turning as quickly as she could, whilst having a hand pressed against her side, to check on Vision. 

The Android doesn’t look too god, having a gash in his side/chest area but, he’ll live. And it’s only in that moment that it finally sinks in.

Natasha’s here.

****** 

While she happy to see Wanda caring about Vision our ensure he’s safe, she can’t help but feel a little disheartened that she didn’t check her first or at least call out to her. 

Which leaves her to stand still for a moment. 

Eyes narrowed at Vision until- Wanda turns back to her. 

And any negative feelings she had previously was gone in an instant. She couldn’t stay mad with her, not with how beat up she looked too. Steve and Sam turned to Vision, helping to stand while Natasha strode quickly to her girlfriend. 

Kneeling down and cupping her cheeks gently, thumbs brushing against her cheek bones while her gaze stayed fixed on the gash on her forehead. It had slowed, if not stopped bleeding by now. Which was a good sign. But with how bloody it was, and the fact it looked like it needed to be cleaned and taped together, Natasha couldn’t help but be a little protective over Wanda. 

And with that in mind, she guides one of Wanda’s arms around her shoulders, helping her to stand once more on shaky legs. Her own knees feel a little weak at the idea of nearly losing her but- she could focus about that later. 

Right now, she had to patch her back up... 

And then scold her for being so reckless.


	26. Relief..

Pain is the first thing she registers.

“Ow.” Wanda hissed, leaning away from Natasha as a hand came up to her forehead. 

“Don’t touch it.” Natasha scolded, using her free hand to bat the others away. “And lean forwards again. It isn’t going to heal itself whilst it’s covered in mud. Do you really want an infection too?” She sighed. Gaze a little on the stern side as she looked down at Wanda who was sat in on of the chairs provided by the jet. And with a sigh, she leans back into Natasha’s reach. 

To which she doesn’t hesitate to dab the cotton ball against the cut once more. Drawing yet again, another yelp and hiss from the girl but she doesn’t pull away this time round.

Vision is slumped in a nearby chair too, while Sam and Steve focus on getting them back.... well anywhere. They were also faintly aware they had to alert the others to what had happened. 

“You’re acting like you’re a big baby.” Natasha mumbled in a somewhat joking way, but at the same time there was an underlying small amount of tension in her voice and tone. To which Wanda doesn’t reply to at first, instead she’s too busy looking up at her to really say anything. Her main attention is the concern in Natasha’s face. How it causes her eyebrows to knit together, how the corners of her lips are slightly turned downwards and how her eyes don’t seem to meet hers. At least not yet. 

It’s only then that she notices Natasha’s change of hair colour and- she misses the red locks. 

How her hair seemed just as fierce and brave like the rest of her, how she stood out... and yet she can’t help but like the new silver locks in their place. How it compliments her features and only makes her green eyes stand out more. 

“Natasha I-“

“Hold still I need to tape the wound shut. Make sure that it heals properly.” She mumbled. Turning away to rummage around in the scarce first aid box they had been able to find hidden away in one of the many compartments on the Quinnjet. 

“Natash-“

“It won’t be long before we need to find a place to go.” Steve cut through the tense atmosphere within the Quinnjet. 

“But where?” Vision is the one to respond this time, still clearly in pain yet slowly dealing with it on his own. They weren’t sure what would and wouldn’t help him, so they played it safe. Wanda having healed the majority of his wound but still, they listened to what he said seeing as he knew best. 

“.... I know a place.” The blonde, who now had a beard, Wanda idly thought to herself, turned to change their course. Something that she wasn’t going to argue against. Not after fighting those two aliens. 

Natasha turned back to carefully apply the tape to her cut. Ensuring that the skin sat flushed against each other to maximise the speed of healing, as well as ensuring that there (hopefully) wouldn’t be a scar either. 

It’s only when Natasha goes to pull away does Wanda finally reach out. Taking her hand almost hesitantly, eyes wide and- it’s only a moment before Natasha gives her hand a small squeeze. A small indicator to prove that she was okay. That they were both okay. 

And Wanda takes that sign. 

Hell she would run with it if she could. 

So she laces their fingers together and gently pulling, guiding, Natasha close one more. The ex-assassin now stands by her side, not at all minding as Steve continued to fly them to where they were supposed to be. 

******* 

It takes them a few hours to reach their destination, and by this point Natasha is the one sitting, but with Wanda carefully curled up into her side. Her legs draped over the older woman’s lap and Natasha has her arm curled around her waist. Wanda’s head nestled into the crook of her neck and Natasha’s resting hers on top. 

Too busy murmuring soft nothings to each other to notice they have landed until Steve stands. Immediately catching both of their attention and they turn to him. “Right, so welcome to Wakanda.” He mumbled before the back opened up and... it looked amazing. 

Wanda couldn’t help but stare in amazement, standing and idly trailing along as Natasha walked in front and followed Steve. Leaving Wanda and Sam to keep an eye on as well as help Vision as he stumbled forwards. 

Thankfully, his flickering had cut down by now though he still had a hand clasped protectively over his injured side. Wanda standing close to him. Not at all minding that she was helping him, though she did have to adjust him slightly as they came to a stop. Her eyes lighting up faintly when she saw Bucky once more. A soft grin on her lips as she noticed the new arm he had too. 

Bucky seemed... more himself. 

More confident and sure of himself. 

Which made sense. He had shaken and come to terms with his past, knowing that he couldn’t have done anything to prevent it at the time and he was a victim too, it hadn’t been easy but with Steve by his side he had been able to do it. And now that he had a second arm, it was almost like he was... normal. The few days that they had been together Wanda had noted that Bucky often reached out with his left arm only to realise a second later that he didn’t have a left arm. Now he did though. 

They didn’t linger for long though. They couldn’t, not when Bruce was there and got them all up to speed. 

Shuri, T’Challa’s younger sister, was busy figuring out a way on how to remove the stone within Vision’s head. 

Wanda had moved to hold Natasha’s hand faintly again. And, aside from the slight tension she felt from the now silver haired girl, Natasha didn’t pull away. Something Natasha was sure that Steve would be proud about. And instead, she actually pulled Wanda a little bit closer. Though while Wanda had been distracted, the group around her had come up with a plan on how they could hold off Thanos long enough that Shuri could remove and destroy the stone. It wasn’t going to be easy.. but they didn’t have any other choice. Unless they wanted to practically hand over Vision easily. 

Wanda and Vision hadn’t always seen eye-to-eye. But over the days they had spent together, they really had learnt to depend and trust each other. 

Which made sense why she should stay close to Vision, as well as the fact that Wanda could destroy the stone as soon as it was out. 

They had to succeed. 

There was no other choice... 

They couldn’t lose. 

****** 

“Hey... are you okay?” Natasha gently murmured once the group had dispersed some. Gaze soft and wandering as she holds onto Wanda’s hand a little tighter, not wanting to let her go just yet. And Wanda didn’t want her to leave either. 

“Yeah just.. confused. How has this all happened so quickly?” She turns to face Natasha. 

And she sighs, not really knowing how to answer that comment. “I.. I don’t know Wanda. But we’ll be fine. Nothing will happen. I promise you that.” She pulls her into a loose hug. Arms wrapped around her and- Wanda had really missed her comforting touch. Relaxing into it and she couldn’t help but cling to her for awhile longer. “.... I like what you’ve done with your hair.” That draws a small chuckle from Wanda. Pulling back a little to look up to her. 

“I like yours too... though why silver? Not that I’m complaining it’s just, a drastic change.” 

“I’ve had red hair for awhile... plus, I think auburn more suits you.” Natasha smiled. Raising a hand to cup her cheek again whilst looking down to her....

And though this was incredibly sweet..

Wanda couldn’t help but feel like this was the calm before the storm...

That something bad was going to happen.


	27. Together

Wanda had been stood in the lab for awhile, the room was silent and she was alone. Natasha having moved to talk to Steve and T’Challa, leaving Wanda to her thoughts. Something... something wasn’t right. 

And every time she got close to figuring out why, it evaded her prying thoughts. No matter how hard she tried to focus it never came to her. 

Truthfully, it was stressing the witch out. 

It was just within her reach and yet, it wasn’t at the same time. 

Sighing heavily she allowed her shoulders to slump as she gave in yet again. There wasn’t anything she could do. So she wouldn’t stress about it to now. Maybe she should speak to Vi-

“She really does care about you, doesn’t she?” Vision cut through her thoughts easily. Causing Wanda to jump. Even yelping, which then drew an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Her green eyes flickered to him, her mouth opening but before she could speak he cut her off again. “Natasha. She really does love you.” He corrected himself. 

To which she smiled at shyly, ducking her head in response which only seemed to back up his comment. 

Chuckling, he shifted to approach her, a little slower though seeing as he was still injured and recovering from having a blade pierce through his torso. It wasn’t something that anyone could recover from easily, and though he was an Android, he was no exception. “Then don’t let her go, Wanda. She doesn’t show it, but she loves you too.” 

Wanda didn’t need to be told twice about that, she knew that Natasha cared about her but.. to get that confirmation from someone else.... well it was enough to reassure her. 

“I won’t... thank you Vision.” The auburn smiled softly, eyes lingering on him- until a soft cough broke the tension. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” There stood Natasha, her shoulder against the doorway, hip cocked slightly, eyes alight with a playfulness that her lips only backed up, arms crossed and the light behind her looks beautiful with her silver hair. And it takes her a second to realise that she hadn’t responded yet. Too busy staring at her beautiful girlfriend. If it hadn’t been for Vision’s gentle nudge then she probably would’ve kept staring at her. 

“No, nothing.” Wanda replied.

“I was just leaving, I’ll see you later Wanda.” And with that, Vision took his leave. 

The pair stay where they’re stood for a little while longer. Natasha was silent as she looked at Wanda, and Wanda did the same. Until finally, Natasha pushed herself away from the door and walked over to her. Arms uncrossing to wrap the smaller girl into a protective hug. One that Wanda was eager to return. Gently nuzzling into the crook of her neck with a shaky sigh. 

“What has Steve deci-“

“Shhh. We can discuss that later. For now, I just want to hold you.” Natasha cut her off, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple. 

Wanda didn’t need telling twice for that. More than happy to accept any affectionate touch she could get. Especially now... where nothing was confirmed... where they didn’t know if they could win. Hopefully they would, but if everything Bruce was saying was true? Well.. Wanda wasn’t that optimistic. 

They stand like that for a good while. Natasha’s arms never loosening on her girlfriend and they easily forget about what danger they are in. 

That if they lose, it won’t just affect them.... it would be the end for half of the universe.

They couldn’t lose...

****** 

“I want you to stay with Vision. If anything happens to us, or if Thanos gets pass us, you’re the last line of defence.” Steve said as he looked over to Wanda, who was still holding hands with Natasha. 

And once upon a time, she would’ve been happy to hear that they trusted her with something so important. To be relied on and be part of the team. Especially after everything that she had done in the beginning- as well as reassuring herself that the incident that landed the majority of them in the Raft had been an accident, that it didn’t define her or who was. 

But now... it only filled her with dread. 

‘If something happened to them’ Steve’s words echoed in her head and she forced herself to swallow thickly and stiffly nod her head. 

Hopefully.... it didn’t come to that. But there was no promises. 

“The rest of us, we’ll be outside. We cannot let anyone through. No one can get to Vision.” As far as they knew, Thanos could’ve got the last four stones and they were the last defence. Hopefully that wasn’t the case though. 

It didn’t help that just on the horizon large black objects had fallen, causing their worry to deepen.

“If that’s all... let’s go.” The Ex-Captain looked amongst the heroes standing and waiting, who all looked like this could be the end. And honestly, it was. But they nodded and filled out the lab, Shuri had said she could disconnect the stone, meaning that Wanda could then destroy it once it was out of him. But until then, Wanda would stand guard to ensure that Shuri had all the time they could give her to get it out. Eventually though, it was just Wanda, Natasha, Vision and Shuri. 

The latter two were slightly tucked out the way, meaning that Wanda and Natasha could have a quiet moment to themselves. 

“Stay safe.” Wanda murmured, her grip tightening some on the other woman’s hand. To which she squeezed back and pulled her closer. A hand coming up to cup her cheek too. 

Green locked onto green. 

The room was quiet and-

Natasha leant down to kiss her gently, softly. Pouring every loving emotion she could into the kiss that was cut short a moment later. 

“I love you.” The blonde murmured. Eyes shining softly, and yet Natasha never looked so vulnerable before than right now. 

Faced with the uncertainty that... well they could die in this. Both, or one of them could. 

“I love you too.” Wanda didn’t hesitate to respond. But desperate to keep this moment for a little longer...

But Natasha slowly pulls away. 

Her hand retreats from Wanda’s face, though after she ran her thumb against her cheek bone gently, stepping back and away. Their fingers still interlaced until that contact is broken too. 

Fingers unwind from each other- and with one last look, she leaves out the entrance. 

Leaving Wanda to stare longingly after her. 

They would be fine... they had to be..


	28. Ashes to Ashes

**not completely Infinity War fight accurate**   
** And gonna be swapping between characters this chapter** 

Natasha rejoined Steve as he waited outside for her, her gaze slightly narrowed at the shield that they had put up just after the (well could they be considered spaceships? He thought so at least) spaceships had landed in hopes to keep them at bay. 

If it would work or not, that was just something they would have to find out. 

“We’ll be fine, Nat.” Steve did his best to reassure the blonde, his gaze shifting to eye up the spaceships again. 

“Will we?” And this time... Steve had no comforting words. No ‘yes, I promise’ because not even he knew the outcome of their fight. No one did. Either they destroyed the stone, or they were able to stop Thanos... which, Natasha couldn’t help but feel that they wouldn’t succeed. Or, not that easily. She could hope that they would win, that there wouldn’t be many casualties from this war but.. until they fought it. She wouldn’t know. 

Her gaze did wonder some to look behind her, wishing that she could be up with Wanda. At least up there she could guarantee that Wanda was safe. Down here... she was limited to what she could and couldn’t do. 

Unfortunately.... She couldn’t leave the battle field. Not until they had defeated The Black Order, and possibly Thanos. 

Or, not until the stone had been destroyed. 

Until then.. she was out here.

Until then.. Wanda was by herself.

Until then.. they could only hope that they would be reunited soon.

**** 

Wanda tore her gaze away from the window, deciding to focus on anything but the men and women willing to sacrifice their life’s to protecting Wakanda, and the tall, intimidating black ships that stood in the distance. 

Instead she tuned back into the conversation that Vision and Shuri were having.

“This will hopefully be a painless process, but from what I can see, that stone is really joined to you.” Shuri spoke out loud, though she was speaking to Vision, it did seem like she was more so talking to herself. Pulling up the hologram again to get a better look of how the stone was part of Vision. “But it will take time..”

“And time is not something we have an excess of.” Vision pointed out helpfully. 

It wasn’t really that helpful, Wanda found herself musing over in her head. But she kept the thought to herself and instead approached the android, her hand moving to take his and giving it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. It probably wouldn’t do a lot, but she knew that it was the thought that counted. And hopefully, he would understand that. 

“I’m sure we will be fine.. you know they’ll do everything they can to give us more time.” Honestly, Pietro was better at giving pep talks. He always knew what to say and how to say it to get peoples trust. And he wasn’t the one that could sense others emotions or read their minds. He was just... better with people. Wanda was more of a last resort almost... the one who could literally control people and/or influence them. She was just terrible when it came to communicating. 

And yet, her and Natasha still continued to go strong. 

It didn’t seem like their relationship would be ending so soon. 

“We have to get through this..... Natasha promised that she would take me to her favourite place. Apparently, the sunset there is amazing.” She even tried to go so far to humour Vision with some plans they had murmured quietly to one another on the Quinnjet. 

Because they were going to get out of this alive. They were going to be a normal couple and do coupley things together. They had even planned a few dates after the dust had settled! 

And Wanda, well she was honestly looking forwards to this all. Since her brothers death all those years ago, this was the one time she was truly happy. That she wasn’t being weighed down with the reminder that all she did was bring bad luck. That maybe this time, she could truly relax and have fun. It wasn’t often her and Natasha was able to spend a lot of alone time together. Even though Wanda’s home had been destroyed, she had promised to visiting there too. To show her where she had grown up as well as Wanda’s own little hide away... 

Where her and her brother had grown up together. 

Natasha had been patient with Wanda, letting her speak about her family when she was able too. The ex-spy was happy that Wanda was letting her in...

But that was a thought for later on. When they had defeated Thanos. 

“Then, let’s get started.” Vision replied, his voice light and he nodded slightly. 

Of course Wanda was more than aware of his feelings towards her. Seeing as she could read minds and now what others were feeling, it wasn’t hard for her to pick up on his affections for her. And, it hurt to let him down, she felt awkward sometimes bringing up Natasha and their relationship, but at the same time he had reassured her that they would still be friends, and that he wanted her to be happy. So if that meant Wanda would ‘gush’ about her relationship, then so be it. 

But before Wanda could say anything else, Shuri had approached to get started with the long process of disconnecting the stone from him. 

Nodding, she then gave his hand a small squeeze before pulling away. Heading back to the window where she saw three figures approaching the edge of the barrier. 

Even from this distance Wanda could make out the faint shimmer of silver. Hoping that Natasha would stay safe....

****

Turns out, angering an alien that had already tried to kill you and your girlfriend one time, wasn’t a good idea at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But Natasha had no time to stop and think about it because her main focus was on the... things attacking the Wakanda shield. The only thing that was currently keeping them safe and protected. But even from here Natasha could see that some were making it through the shield before being cut, others, well they weren’t so unlucky. They were easily swarming the shield and it wouldn’t be long until they made it through- 

“We need to drop a section. Have them filter through. It’ll slow them down a bit.” Or so Steve thought. And just like Natasha, his gaze stayed locked on the shield in front of them. 

T’Challa seemed to pause, weighing up his options before nodding and relating the information to Shuri. 

“Everyone get ready!” Steve’s wise blue eyes flickered to Natasha. The pair staring for a second or two, as if having a mental link, before Natasha nodded and they both looked away. 

They could do it.... 

This was nothing. 

They had fought an alien army in New York and won. 

They had fought a robot army and won. 

So really, fighting these aliens should be a piece of cake... right?

****

Wrong. 

Totally and utterly wrong.

Natasha was wrong to ever think they had a fair and easy chance of winning this fight. 

Where she took down one alien, two more stepped up to fight. And she was easily beginning to lose herself in the hopelessness of them ever defeating the alien army let alone Thanos. 

But the mental image of Wanda waiting for her kept her going. Kept her fighting despite how her limbs ached and trembled in exhaustion. 

Okay, so Natasha wasn’t just fighting for Wanda’s sake, but at that moment she only focused on her. It helped her to get through the next few aliens before sucking in a shaky inhale when she had the next moment of peace. It didn’t last for long through.. not when she felt the ground under her feet grumble in protest of something happening... 

Something big. 

Her eyes glanced up to the black ships, watching as a section of it to open up and-

Large metal (or what looked like metal) ‘wheels’ (honestly, she had no idea what to call them) came charging towards them. Not caring as the blades dug into their own army. Alien bodies being thrown into the air before falling back down. Some were lucky, being able to dodge and avoid either being crushed or impaled, others weren’t so lucky. 

Natasha knew that they had lost people on both sides already, but these ‘wheels’ were easily cutting through their defences and- 

They were heading straight at them. 

And Natasha didn’t have enough time to move out of the way. Even if she tried to jump aside, the wheel was too large and would easily flatten the silver haired girl. 

Heart pounding harder in her chest as an icy cold feeling filled her gut, slowly working it’s way up her back and down her body. Fear caused her body to tense (a stupid reaction that she had been trained, /conditioned/ out of, the palms of her hands grew sweaty and- her thoughts immediatley snapped to Wanda. 

How Natasha had failed to keep her saf-

A figure landed in front of her. 

Familiar red whisps of magic spiked from the girl. Spreading and crawling out along the ground and honestly, Natasha could’ve watched Wanda test and toy with her powers for hours, it certainly felt like she was doing it now, but in real life it had happened in a matter of a split second. Because not a moment later the red whisps had latched onto their intended target. Curling, tightening, clutching onto the wheels and with an almost casual movement of her arms, throwing said arms towards the ground, the wheels suddenly turned, skidding and leaving deep gashes into the ground as they came to a stop behind them. 

Wanda turned, red magic continued to leak from the girl. Green eyes met glowing red-

And god Natasha loved that girl.

She could kiss he-

“Why was she up there?” Natasha could only laugh in response, flashing a soft grin at Wanda before turning to address the other woman. As well as survey what Wanda had been able to do. 

Honestly though, Natasha shouldn’t be surprised. They all knew that Wanda was powerful. 

**** 

Wanda breathed out shakily as she dropped her powers, not aware of the fact that her eyes had been glowing seconds prior. A soft grin on her lips as she looked back at Natasha, seeing that she was safe and sound. 

Wanda hadn’t hesitated to launch herself from Shuri’s lab to where Natasha was. She couldn’t just stand back and let her get injured, or possibly worse. 

So with that thought in mind, she had left Vision in the very capable hands of the young scientist in favour of rescuing her girlfriend. She was sure the AI didn’t mind.. of course he didn’t. He had all been for their relationship. 

Though before she could think about it more, and not on the battle happening in front of her, her communication went off. 

Signalling that there was something wrong and that she needed to get back to Vision. 

“I’m on my way.” The girl dressed in red turned to fly back when a hard blow was delivered to the side of her head. 

The force behind the blow was enough to make her lose balance, to turn and fall to her knees. But the ditch created from the alien devices was enough to send her tumbling down. Rolling a few times before coming to a stop on her back. Gasping in pain, shifting herself slightly in hopes to lessen the pain she felt, seeing as she had landed awkwardly. 

Green eyes eyes fluttered open a second later. Eyebrows furrowed at the same time, until she saw the alien from the other night standing above her. A cruel smirk tugged on her lips, almost sneering as the downed girl. 

“He will die alone, and so will you.” Ah, it appeared that she hadn’t recovered from their last fight when they had been able to injure her partner. And she seemed to singling Wanda out. Perfect. Even better. 

Thankfully though, Natasha had turned back and noticed the lack of her girlfriend standing behind her, and now an alien was standing over her. 

“She’s not alone.” 

The comment alone was enough to catch her attention. Turning her head to stare at the silver haired woman, and the recognition that flickered on her face said it all. 

Natasha just tainted her further, twirling that baton like objects with a soft smirk on her lips. The faintest curl of the corner of her lips was enough to anger the alien. Enough so that she lashed out, only then noticing that like the previous night, she wasn’t alone. 

Natasha and Okeye take on the alien together, though both struggling to get any gain or advantage over her. In fact, the pair ended up stumbling back with the force of her blows until Natasha is on her back on the ground. 

What had felt like hours of fighting all happened in a matter of minutes, enough to shock the silver haired girl. 

Their attacker looms over her now, snarling in rage and lifting her own blade to deliver the final blow. But once more she is interrupted. Red magic wraps around her and without hesitation she is flung up in the air- 

Into one of the rolling wheels that passed above them. 

Natasha lays there for a second, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Not even caring of the blood that had splattered on her cheek, but after a second her gaze snaps away from the empty space of her ex-attacker and to Wanda. 

Seeing the girl on her knees, hands raised and breathing heavily before she slumps back to sit on the ground. “That was close...” Wanda breathed out shakily. To which Natasha just laughed out. Letting herself fall back on the ground for a moment, allowing her eyes to shut briefly too before sitting back up. Reaching out to take Wanda’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Too close.. are you okay?” She speaks softly, eyes full of care as she shifts closer. 

“I’m okay, really. Are you?” Wanda lifts a hand to wipe away the blood on Natasha’s cheek. Green eyes flickered over her face before letting her eyes flicker the rest of her to see if she had any wounds or injuries. 

To which, Natasha’s own gaze drifted up to the cut on Wanda’s face. Seeing that it had reopened, obviously from where she had been hit in the head. To which she frowns at and lifts her own hand to gently press her fingertips against the skin around it. Wanda winces in response, prompting Natasha to pull away before Wanda gently tugs her closer once more. 

“It’s fine, we can sort that after this, yes?” And Natasha knew that there was no room to debate or argue about it. Because they had no choice but to keep fighting.

So with that, Natasha leans forwards to press her lips against hers for a brief moment, one hand tightening on the waist of her jacket. Holding her close before pulling back a little, lips mere centimetres apart and her gaze locked in Wanda’s. 

“Stay safe, little witch.” 

“Of course I will.” Wanda doesn’t hesitate to promise.

But it was a promise she couldn’t keep...

****

Wanda had believed that they could win this fight, that they could defeat Thanos’ army and possibly even Thanos himself. They had a shot, they could win... 

Or that was before she got the news that Vision was being attacked and Steve was doing his best to protect him.

And then Thanos arrived. 

Wanda didn’t need the verbal confirmation to know he was here. She didn’t even need to see him to know that he was here. In fact, the second he arrived on Earth her powers had let her know. Her body tended and every single part of her was screaming at her to get away, to leave, that they shouldn’t be here. 

That Thanos was too strong and couldn’t be stopped. 

Wanda had realised within the first week of her powers that she could feel and sense people with ease. It helped her in fights and battles to know where her attackers were if she really focused on it. That was how she always knew where Pietro was, where he was going to run too and when he was going to turn up. It was also how she knew that he had died...

That she had felt him die...

And she wasn’t focusing on finding anyone right now.

So the fact that she could /feel/ Thanos without her trying too wasn’t a good sign. 

But she couldn’t leave Vision, she couldn’t leave Natasha to keep fighting either. Wanda had a duty to uphold, and she wasn’t going to leave. 

And with a glance to Natasha, and getting a nod from her, Wanda rushed away. Using her powers to get her there quicker.

Natasha could sense that something was wrong with Wanda. She had seen how her face had pales, how her eyes grew panicked and wide- and whatever it was.. it wasn’t good. Either for her, or for all of them..

****

“Wanda, you have to do it.. it’s the only way.” Vision panted from where he was slumped on the ground, clearly in pain and clutching his side. 

“I can’t Vis, I won’t do it.” She can’t lose someone else. She can’t lose anyone else. Especially not to her own hands. But Vision looks up at her with wide eyes and his hand reaches up for hers. Something similar to what Natasha had down earlier but this feeling was different. 

“Wanda... please. You have too. He can’t have another stone.” 

She knew he was right though. 

So she nods stiffly, her jaw clenched shut tightly and she steps back. Eyes hard but tears welled and slipped down her cheeks as she lifted a hand to him. 

“I’m sorry...” Her breath hitched and wavered as she spoke. And as his eyes slipped shut, she started. 

They had no other option than to destroy the stone while it was still in Vision’s head. Shuri hadn’t been been able to disconnect it before her lab was attacked, and now it all fell on Wanda now. Now it was up to her to destroy it. 

And it seemed like Thanos knew what they were trying to do. Because not a moment later he had arrived. But Wanda couldn’t stop. 

She knew that the moment she did stop that he would use it against her and to get at the stone. 

The auburn haired girl turned her head, looking to the taller male and with a frown on her face, she lifts her other hand and aims it him. Not hesitating to use her powers to hold him back. And she stands like that, one hand raised at Thanos to keep him at bay, and the other raised at Vision to destroy the stone, and, ultimately, to kill him. Wanda had no choice. But she could do this. 

She had too.

****

Natasha grunted as she was pushed back yet again from trying to get to Wanda. Panting heavily and wiping the sweat from her forehead before trying to lunge forwards once more. 

Something wasn’t right with Wanda, and Natasha needed to be there for her. But like before, you took down one alien soldier and two more appeared.

But in the distance she could see the faint flickering of red magic through the trees. 

And that wasn’t a good sign. 

****

Holding off Thanos was... actually easier than what Wanda had expected? Or at least, at first it was. Wanda was using her powers to keep him where he was while she continued to destroy the stone in Vision’s forehead until- 

It broke. 

Under the pressure of her powers it cracked before exploding into a blinding flash of white. The force behind the explosion was enough to send her flying back, landing in a brush while Thanos himself had been knocked back too. 

And there laid Vision, on the floor and the colour ultimately drained from him, leaving behind a grey, hollow husky behind. Wanda wanted to cry at the sight of her friend. But before she could get the chance too, Thanos was approaching him. A soft look on his face as he regarded the body that laid in front of him. 

Until he raised the gloved hand and all her hard work was erased. 

****

Natasha was struggling now. Everyone was. They had all reached their limits on what they could and couldn’t do. And it was beginning to show. 

They weren’t fairing too well and Natasha couldn’t go stand beside Wanda, couldn’t keep an eye on her in what could be their last fight.

Not that any of them believed it would honestly end that way but- this fight wasn’t just for the future of their world, but for everyone’s. 

And with that thought alone it urged her to fight harder, to fight longer and not to give up just yet. They couldn’t. It wasn’t a possibility. 

But the world around her fell out of focus the moment she heard Wanda scream out somewhere nearby. Her blood froze, her stomach dropped and tied into knots at the same time as panic took over her. Head whipping to the source of where it had come from before she was charging in that direction too. Every cell in her body screamed at her to go with Wanda. That something wasn’t right and- 

**** 

“NO!” Wanda screamed, weekly reaching out as Thanos rewound her work and brought Vision back to life. 

Green eyes locked onto artificial eyes, sharing a brief look until Thanos ripped the stone from his head. Dead eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back to the ground. 

Wanda gasped, hands covering her mouth as tears slipped down her cheeks, unable to look away from her dead friend once more. She could barely register that Thanos now had all of the Infinity Stones, she didn’t even react when Thor has leapt at him. Instead, her focus stayed on the fact that she had failed Vision. Had failed Natasha, she had failed everyone. 

Her powers flared up in panic, already knowing that something was going to happen. Something bad- and yet she couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

Her gaze slid over to where Thor stood, watching in horror as Thanos lifted his hand and-

Snapped his fingers. 

Once more her Vision was obscured by blinding white light. But she recovered quicker this time around. Staring in confusion at first as she waited for the end of the world. 

Or at least half of it.

Her dread grew heavier and heavier. 

****

Natasha had made it to the clearing just in time to see Steve turn, following his gaze as Bucky called out to him to see the once strong and undefeated Winter Solider, turn to ash. 

Collapsing on the ground and yet- he never hit it. Instead he turned to ash just before he could make contact with the ground. 

“Bucky?” Steve mumbled. And though his face struggled to stay calm, his eyes gave away just how broken he was inside. Natasha wanted to reach out, to reassure him and to hold him close, but her mind immediately snapped to someone else. 

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she turned quickly. 

Eyes scanning the area and when she didn’t immediately spot her girlfriend panic filled her. Not seeing a flash of her signature red coat, thinking the worst. 

“Natasha!” Green eyes widened, locking onto Wanda and- a shaky breath left her lips when she saw Wanda. 

A soft smile on her lips and she takes a trembling step towards her. But it’s Wanda’s broken look that halts her. A small shake of her head to say that somethings wrong-

Natasha sees it. But she knows that Wanda felt her fate approach her. 

Before the blonde could even rush over to her, Wanda turns to ash in front of her eyes and all she can do is watch in horror. Until Wanda’s nothing but ash on the floor. 

Her girlfriend. 

Is gone. 

Wanda’s gone.

And Natasha couldn’t protect her. 

A sob escapes her lips, tears brimming with unshed tears.

Natasha had lost so many things in her life before. Friends. Family. Her own childhood. Yet nothing hurt more than losing Wanda. 

Green eyes find equally broken blue eyes and the pair share a look. 

A look of understanding. 

A look of loss. 

A look of promising to bring them back. 

This wasn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I might do more of these two later on but who knows. 
> 
> I started this fic with no real plot in mind except for some fluff, but with the support of you guys I was able to do something that I was truly happy with. My anxiety and depression was at its worst when I started this, and at first I was going to delete it but- this really helped me! 
> 
> So thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanific I've written in awhile and, I hope you enjoy! I don't actually have anything in mind for this, but I do have an end goal where Wanda actually ends up happy cause c'mon guys. She deserves some happiness in her life


End file.
